A Beautiful Angel
by shortie990
Summary: A JaSam Story. Takes place after Jason tells Sam that Elizabeth is pregnant and could be carrying his child. My own take on the storyline. Please read. Rated M.
1. Voice from the Past

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

I got the idea for this one shot when listening to the songs _Lips of An Angel _and _Better Than Me_ by Hinder.

* * *

A Beautiful Angel

The cold air of the night drifted into the bedroom from the open window; filling the silence with the sound of the empty streets below. It was well past midnight, however Jason Morgan was still wide awake in bed, staring up at the darken ceiling; thinking.

He had just received a phone call from a ghost of his past. He had been so surprised to hear from them after so many months had gone bye but it also felt like nothing had changed, everything was still the same has it had been six months ago when they had last spoke; when Jason had last heard the sweetness of their voice against his ear. Sweetness like candy on the tongue.

Just hearing them speak; hearing them breathe through the phone made his heart swell with excitement and joy.

Hearing them brought up old feelings for them and made him remember how much he truly did love her, even if they weren't together anymore. How much he pinned for her at night as Elizabeth slept beside him. How he wished that she was Sam.

Sam had parted from Port Charles and Jason's life just over six months ago after finding out on the roof of the penthouse that Elizabeth could be pregnant with his child. This news had come as a shock to her, devastating to hear that another woman could be carrying his child. Something she had hoped for many years; to be pregnant with Jason's child. She had asked him question after question about it. Tears streaming down her face, she had soon left him,standing in the cold fall air alone.

Later on he had run into Sam tearing into Elizabeth on the prior. They both were fighting over whose fault it was and such. Sam was threatening Elizabeth, saying if she wasn't pregnant she would…

Sam had every right to be angry, he had hurt her deeply but that still didn't give her the right to snap at Elizabeth like that. If anyone was to blame it was him not Elizabeth. Jason had told them to stop it, that there was no reason to fight about this. At the time they didn't know if he was the father or not. Elizabeth hadn't taken the test yet. Sam had cried at him that of course there was no point, that she was wrong and Elizabeth was right. She had thought he was siding with Elizabeth, which he wasn't. He just hated seeing Sam so hurt and furious and taking it out on Elizabeth like that. Jason had remained calm and told her that they didn't even no who the father was yet. Sam had cut him off saying that she knew. That it was too perfect. It was then she had looked at him one last time, tears being to form in her eyes and walked off. He had called after her but it was too late, she was already gone.

Sam had been right, that he was the father of Elizabeth's child but she had not stayed long enough to hear these words spoken by him, she had left town the very next day.

Her phone call tonight had been much unexpected. The last time Jason had spoken to Sam had been right after the confrontation on the prior, at the penthouse. It had just happened down the hallway; where the nursery was. She had been sitting on the floor, mascara running down her cheeks as she went through the boxes of her daughter's things. He remember standing in the door way of the room, just watching her, listening as she went on about the mobile in her hand; how many years ago when she had been pregnant, he had said that the lullaby that played from it would help the baby sleep. He had just stood there listening as she went on to talk about how much her daughter would have loved that nursery, how pretty it had been. She had then looked up at him, tears still flowing down her cheeks, asking him why he had always pulled off having a baby with her? Why he had denied her a baby? He has replied to her then, that he didn't know if he was the father yet. That he never planned on giving Elizabeth a baby. Sam kept on pointing out that if the child was his that he would raise it with Elizabeth , not her.

The conversation had then turned towards Michael and Morgan and how he had never really been a father before, never been in this situation before. It was then she brought up her little girl again. Saying that he was going to raise her little girl. He had said that it was difference, that she had let him. This situation with Elizabeth was pushed on him. There had been a brief moment of silence between the two, before he had continued on with telling her that he was wrong for pushing her away like he did back in May, that it should've been Sam's chose. Sam had then pointed out that it was now Elizabeth's chose, that she didn't matter anymore.

Jason remember like it was yesterday how Sam looked in that darkened room as he admitted that he asked Elizabeth to marry him after finding out that she was pregnant.

Sam had told him that if he was the man that she loved, that he would not abandoned his child, and asked the hardest question, did he ask Elizabeth to marry him?

_Sam had known it was coming that that was the type of guy that Jason was. But it still seemed to hit her like a ton of bricks as she heard it come from his lips. He told her that Elizabeth said no. That they couldn't be together when they both loved different people. _

"_Do you Jason?" she asked looking up towards him. "Do you, Do you still…love me?" _

_Jason walked slowly towards her, his eyes never leaving her face. "I have never stopped loving you," he spoke stopping in front of where she stood in the middle of the room. "I just want things to go back to how they where," he spoke a wave of emotion coming over him as he looked deep into her eyes. He wanted more then anything for things to go back to how they where before she had been shot. Before he had walked out on her. _

_There was silent pause for a second before she replied. "I know," she whispered whipping the tears away from her face. "I know Jason, how you wish things to go back to how they where. How we could have our lives back together…but they can't, we can't" And with that she walked past him, down the hallway and stairs and out the penthouse door. _

That had been his last conversation with Sam, the last time he had heard her speak.

Now every time he reflected back on that night; he was reminded how Sam had looked in the darken room, the moon light shining down on her tear stained face. How she had looked like a beautiful angel in the moonlight crying. It brought a piercing pain to his heart, every time he thought back to her on that day.

He missed her.

Sometimes if he imaged hard enough, he could see her lying next to him; sleeping. He could see the profile of her face, how the lashes of her eyes swept again her cheeks. The dark curls of her hair spread across the pillow; a snow angel. Her hand laying lightly over where his heart beat against his chest…but then reality would hit and he realized that it was Elizabeth lying next to him, eight months pregnant spooned to his side instead of Sam, who was far way from him in Florida tonight.

He and Elizabeth had been getting ready for bed when the phone had ringed from downstairs. Jason had told Elizabeth that he would be right back as he darted from the room and down the stairs. He thought it would be Sonny or Bernie phoning, asking him to do a job but instead it had been Sam. The connection on the phone had not been the greatest but somehow her voice had come out as clear as ever to him.

Now lying in bed, he reflected on the conversation they had had.

"_Jason Morgan."_

"_Hi Jason," spoke the voice softly on the other line. "It's Sam." She spoke just in case he didn't remember how she sounded but of course he did. He would always remember the sweet melody of her, no matter how much time had passed. Her voice was unforgettable to his ears. _

"_Sam," he spoke more matter of fact then a question. This was followed by a brief moment of silence. Neither did not know what to say to each other. Jason was still trying to get over the fact that after months of not speaking to Sam that he was now out of the blue hearing from her. _

"_Look Jason, I know it's been a while…along while really but it's important," she stated getting down to business. _

"_What is it?" he asked, fearing the worse. "Are you in trouble? Are you hurt?"_

"_I'm fine," she replied, a tone of coldness in her voice. He had no right to worry over her. He had lost that right a long time ago. "I am not in trouble or anything.....look this isn't easy to say over the phone....." there was a brief pause in her words as she took a deep breath, like whatever she was about to tell him was life shattering. "Can you check up on Alexis for me?" _

_"What?" he asked. This was not what he was expecting to hear. _

_"Yeah, the cancer has gotton worse, the chemo is not working. They are talking about removing one of her lungs and maybe if possible finding a donar. I dunno really....she won't tell me much. I guess she doesn't want to scare me but its not like I am kid like Krissy, I am a grown woman." she sounded angry at her mother, for treating her like she did. Jason knew that things had been rough between the two of them ever since they had found out that they were realated and especially now with the whole sleeping with Ric thing. He knew that Sam craved for Alexis's love and attention, something she never had growing up. She craved for Alexis to treat her like a daughter, instead of some slut off of the street "...well anyways. I was just wondering if you could visit her and see how she is doing." There was a plea in her voice, a despration. _

_"Sam, I'm sorry to hear about Alexis but," began Jason. "I don't think she would tell me anything, we never really got along before, if you remember."_

_"Yeah I remember but I am not asking you to ask her your self, how she is feeling. She talks to Sonny alot lately and I was just wondering if maybe if you could ask him about Alexis for me." replied Sam._

_"Why don't you just ask Sonny yourself?" asked Jason, Sonny and Sam had grown to become good friends after the death of their daughter. She would easily be able to connact Sonny and ask him about Alexis. herself, why did she want him to do so? _

_"Jason, please," she said sounding fusturared. "Can you please just do this for me?" _

_Jason was silent for a moment before replying, could he really do this favour for Sam? Did he have the strenght to do so? And if he did, what would Sonny ask him? A million other questions came to his mind in this brief moment before he spoke, "Okay I will try." When it came down to it, Jason would still leap rivers and move mountains for Sam. She was the love of his life, despight the woman he had promised to marry upstairs. _

_"Thanks you Jason!" spoke Sam softly. "I will call you back at 10'oclock at night, two days from now. " _

_And with that she hung up, leaving Jason once again hanging. He had guessed she didn't want to give him her number, didn't want him to be able to contact her. _

Elizabeth then stired in her sleep and smuggled closer up to him, wrapping her arm around his mid section. At this Jason felt sufficated. What had his life become?

* * *

Please, Please review and tell me what you think? this will become a full on series very soon. And don't worry i will be finishing and adding to my other GH stories very soon! Thanks for reading! And Remember REVIEW! :D


	2. Two Days Later

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

A Beautiful Angel – Two Days Later…

It was 9:50- only ten more minutes thought Jason as he glanced at the clock flashing on television.

"Mmmmm…" moaned Elizabeth, as she smuggled up to him on the couch.

He flinched at little at her touch. He had forgotten she was there, sitting beside him. Jason had been off in his own little world- thinking of Sam- hearing the melody of her voice. Excitement and nerves pulsed though his veins as another minute passed bye on the clock. Just nine more minutes to go.

He arched his back and adjusted his position on the couch, scooting a little away from Elizabeth. He glanced down at her, who was now fast asleep on his shoulder.

"Liz," he whispered poking a finger into her ribs.

"Yess?" Elizabeth cracked open one eye and looked up at Jason.

"Don't fall asleep here," he spoke frowning at her. "Go upstairs."

"But I am so comfortable here, right here with you!" she replied with a smile, closing her eyes once again.

A deep sigh escaped Jason's lips as he looked over at the clock again. 9:56.

He had to get Elizabeth upstairs before Sam called. He hadn't yet told her that she had called. And he didn't plan on doing so.

Just then in one quick motion, Jason lifted Elizabeth in his arms and carried her upstairs.

Elizabeth did not stir or make a sound as he carried her upstairs pass the pink guest room and nursery towards the master bedroom. Once her back touched the soft cushion of the mattress and the warmness of the covers covered her body did Elizabeth reach out and caress Jason's cheek.

He froze at this and looked down at her in the darkness. Her eyes shined with desire as she leaned upwards and kissed him.

He did not push her away at first, letting the kiss linger over him, letting her lips express against his.

Elizabeth was cupping the sides of his face, pulling him down on her. However he was to strong for her and resisted.

The kiss was finally broken seconds later when the ring of a telephone echoed from downstairs. With that, he pulled himself away from her and left the room.

Elizabeth sighed at this and turned onto her side. She did not call after him; she knew he would not return if she did. She knew it was business and was slowly learning to accept things and not ask questions.

* * *

"So what did you find out?" asked Sam the moment Jason picked up.

He had done as he was asked to do and find out about Alexis's health.

"Her cancer is now stage 3. She is still undergoing chemo and radiation but they are now talking about removing portion of her left lung where the tumor is. The chemo as shrunk the tumor enough it to be removed. But unfortunately that is large portion of her lung, a lobe. Sonny mentioned. I am not sure," he explained, running a hand through his hair.

There was silence on the other line. He could tell that Sam was scared by the way her breathing had slowed.

"Sonny said that they are planning on doing the surgery just next week or so."

"I see," mumbled Sam finally after awhile. Why hadn't Alexis told her all this? She wondered. Things between her and her mom had been rocking ever since that night with Ric but still. She was her daughter.

"Sam," spoke Jason. "I think you need to come home."

"I can't. Alexis doesn't want me too. Besides it's just easier for everyone if I stay away," she argued.

Jason wanted to say that she was wrong that it was harder with her away but all he said instead was, " Alexis needs you, Sam. She stood by her while you were in the hospital in May. You need to be by her now, while she is going through this. Your sisters' need you."

There was then a muffled noise on the other line, she was crying.

Hearing this pained Jason, it just reminded him of the way he and Sam had parted. Her crying over him having a child with Elizabeth.

A moment passed before Sam spoke again, her voice was filled with emotion now. "Thank you," she sighed before hanging up.

Jason slowly placed the phone down but made no move to go back upstairs.

When he had confronted Sonny about Alexis's cancer, he had confessed to his friend on how he was speaking to Sam again. How he felt about her- still love her- not Elizabeth.

Sonny had not questioned him. He had just told him to be honest.

* * *

I know short chapter, more to come out soon! Please review!


	3. Seeing Her

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

A Beautiful Angel- Seeing Her …

Jason stepped into the foyer of his best friend's house, which was decorated in dark chocolate browns and reds.

Max the body guard was standing outside of the living room door; he looked up at Jason and smiled.

"Hello Jason," spoke the bodyguard.

"Hi Max. Is Sonny in there?" he asked pointing towards the living room.

"Yes he is," replied Max, opening the door for him.

"Thanks Max," Jason clasped a hand on Max's shoulder before walking into Sonny's living room. The room was decorated in the themes of dark chocolate browns and rich reds like the foyer was.

Sonny looked up from his desk towards the figure that had just entered. Jason walked over to where he was seated, "You said you needed to see me."

Sonny nodded his head at his loyal friend and placed his hands on top of the surface of the desk, "We do."

Jason looked at Sonny, waiting for him to continue, he assumed it was about business; about a shipment or someone moving in on their terror. He had not thought Sonny had just phoned him to talk or discuss her.

"Sam is back in town," spoke Sonny looking at Jason; who had been caught off guard by this. His face was frozen in shock. That Sam was back in Port Charles.

The two of them had not spoken to each other since that phone call, where he had told her about how Alexis was doing. That had been over a week ago.

"She got in just last night," continued on Sonny. "She came and paid me a visit. She wanted to hear about Alexis's cancer for herself."

"She came to you?" Jason asked in a whisper.

Sonny nodded, "She did." He tilted his head and stared at his friend. Jason had now token a seat on the dark leather couch in the center of the room.

"How did she look?" asked Jason, his blue eyes filled with wonder.

"She looked the same. She looked like Sam," replied Sonny with a shrug, thinking back to last night. It had been late, around midnight. He had still been up going over paperwork. He had been surprise to see her. She supported the same dark mocha brown shoulder length hair and warm brown eyes. She had just come from the airport. She had a small bag of luggage with her.

"She is in town for a while. Alexis's surgery is later on today," explained Sonny, getting up from the desk and making his way over to where Jason was seated. "Sam is going to be looking after Molly and Kristina as Alexis recovers."

"That's good," replied Jason. "Her sisters need her."

A silence fell over the two of them as they sat there in the coldness of the living room. It was barely nine in the morning yet. The sun was just cracking through the windows of the room.

"You should go see her," spoke Sonny. Jason looked over at him like he was crazy.

"I can't," he replied shaking his head. He couldn't go see. Not with how they ended things. It would hurt too much, for both of them. "I am with Elizabeth now."

"But do you love Elizabeth?" asked Sonny. The question floated through the air , filled the room.

"She is my wife now. She is carrying my child," he spoke.

"But do you love her?" asked Sonny once again. He knew where his friend's heart lied. He knew Jason had only married Elizabeth because he felt like he had to. It was the right thing to do.

Jason just shook his head and rose to his feet. "I got to go Sonny," he spoke quickly. "I left with out awaking Elizabeth. She is probably up now, wondering where I am. I got to go!" And with that Jason departed from the room.

Jason had not loved Elizabeth the day he spoke his vows to her, promising to be there for her in sickness and health. It had been a lie. But a lie he thought over time would come true. That after living together and the baby was born that he truly would love her.

However, that had not happened yet. He was still in love with Sam. His heart still ached for Sam, her touch, her smell, her voice. His feelings had not changed. But he still told himself that what he was doing was the right thing and that he might not be in love with Elizabeth but he would love her for being the mother of his child and that was enough….he hoped.

_

* * *

_

They had had a winter wedding, right before Christmas. December 23

_rd__. _

_After Elizabeth had gotten the results back from the test saying that Jason was the father, he had proposed. No matter what his heart had been screaming, it was the right thing to do. _

_They had gotten married at the local church, a few of their friends and family attended. _

_There was Emily, Jason's sister, Elizabeth's best friend and maid of honor. Sonny had been Jason's best man. The Quartermaines where also there, all seated in the front of the church; Monica, Allan, Tracey, Edward and even Alice the maid had come. Seated on the other side of the church were Carly and her two kids Michael and Morgan. Along with Jax her husband. _

_Patrick and Robin and the rest of Elizabeth fellow coworkers and friends at the hospital where there. _

_Audrey, Elizabeth's grandmother and Cameron where seated just behind the Quartermaines. Seated at the back of the church was Nikolas, he had come with Emily. _

_It was a small affair. _

_Jason had stood at the front of the church and watched as the church doors opened and Emily, dressed in a navy blue dress came walking down the aisle, she smiled at Jason as she passed him. Next in came Elizabeth, dressed in a flowing white gown, which covered her four month pregnancy bump. Her hair was long and flowing. _

_She looked happy and glowing. She did look beautiful; noted Jason. But she was not Sam. She never would be._

_The rest of the ceremony went in a blur to Jason as he stood there and promised himself to always love and to honor Elizabeth as his wife. As he spoke these words he thought of Sam. He wondered where she was at this moment. He wondered if she knew he was getting married. He thought how she had been right about everything, the baby being his, him marrying Elizabeth. She had been right, that was his thing to do; marrying pregnant woman in distress. _

_Once the ring was placed on Elizabeth finger, she looked up at him with bright shinning eyes. Jason looked away. It pained him to look at her. She thought this was love. The happiest day of her life. _

_So many times he had to stop himself from screaming out in frustration and storming out. But instead he just bite down on his lip and let the whole marriage happen. __He wasn't doing this for himself; he was doing this for his child. For she or he to grow up in a loving family, with both a father and mother under one roof. _

_Once the vows where said, the minister pronounced them, man and wife. Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan. _

"_You may kiss the bride!" cried the minister smiling over at Jason. Jason swallowed over the lump in his throat and looked at Elizabeth. She smiled up at him. _

_He then closed his eyes for a brief second and let out a deep breath. This would be the first time he had kissed Elizabeth since there one night together. He had to muster up the courage to do so. _

_Leaning in slowly he touched his lips to her. The deal was now sealed. He was trapped now it seemed. _

* * *

The hospital was quiet that day as Jason stepped off the elevator and walked over to where Elizabeth stood at the nurse's station.

"Hey," he greeted to her as he stopped in front of the desk.

Elizabeth had not seen him approach; she had had her head down looking at a patient's chart. She looked up at Jason surprised, "Oh hey, what are you doing here?"

"I am here to pick you up!" he explained, he was always here at this time. "Your shift ends soon."

"Right!" smiled Elizabeth. "I forgot it was five o' clock already. Just let me grab my things and we can be on our way."

Jason nodded his head at this and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Elizabeth closed the binder of the chart and glanced over towards Epiphany, "I am heading out!"

"Yeah sure thing!" replied back Epiphany.

Elizabeth then waddled down the hallway and into the locker room. She was eight months pregnant now and was supporting a beach ball of a stomach.

It was then Jason saw her, she was carrying Molly in her arms and holding Kristina's hand. They were seeing Alexis off to surgery. She couldn't see him though; her back was turned towards him.

Jason watched as Sam bent down and kissed her mother on the forehead, saying goodbye before they wheeled her off to the OR . He then watched as Sam bent down and embraced Kristina who was crying for her mommy. He watched this intimate moment between sisters.

"Hey, I am ready now!" cried Elizabeth from behind him. He turned around at this and looked down at his wife.

Elizabeth had changed from her baby blue scrubs to a sweater and jeans. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she held a wool jacket in her arms. It was mid March, still a chill in the air.

He then couldn't help but glance back at Sam and her sisters, who had now moved and where seated in the waiting room, just a few feet away.

Elizabeth followed Jason's glace, "Oh yeah. She's back. Didn't you know?"

"No," lied Jason. "I didn't know."

"Yeah," replied Elizabeth while she put on her coat. "Alexis is having surgery today, they are removing the cancer from her lung, taking portion of her lung out. Alexis probably needs Sam's help more then ever now..."

Jason tuned out on what Elizabeth was saying and focused more on Sam. She had her head bent, hair falling into her face. She was holding Molly on her knee as she whispered something into Kristina's ear, which made her giggle. Whatever she had said had cheered Kristina because now she was sporting a big smile and was talking Sam's ear off it seemed. A small smile appeared on Sam's face as she looked down at her two sister interact with each other. Kristina was now reading a book to Molly.

"I feel sorry for her," spoke Elizabeth.

"Why?" asked Jason fully paying attention to Elizabeth now, tearing his eyes away from Sam.

"Oh I don't know," shrugged Elizabeth, adjusting her purse on her shoulder. "It's just that when she left, you guys didn't leave on the best of terms. She left heart broken and upset. And now with coming back to her mother dying. She must feel very lonely."

Jason did not reply to this and instead glanced back to where Sam was. Just then she looked up from her sisters and locked eyes with him. A pulse of electricity ran through him at this. It had been awhile since he had looked into those brown eyes.

There was still something there between them.

Sam had felt this pulse of electricity too as she stared at him. She then looked over at Elizabeth standing beside him, her eyes falling on her large belly. It didn't help that just at that moment; Elizabeth took Jason's hand in her own.

There was a look of hurt and sadness in her eyes as she looked at the two of them standing there, wedding bands flashing. She had known that they had gotten married but it still didn't help. It was suppose to be her, she thought. Her, Sam McCall married to Jason and having his child, not Elizabeth. IT wasn't fair. And with that, Sam looked away as she fought off the warm tears threating to fall.

Jason watched this. He wanted so much to go over there and explain to her how he really felt. He wanted just to kiss her. But instead he had to look away and fight his urges like on his wedding day.

A moment later he was on the elevator with Elizabeth.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Haunting

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Oh message for my readers, Sam did not sleep with Ric. I don't like that storyline, so I cut it out and Instead, Sam just slept with some John Doe.

Enjoy…

* * *

A Beautiful Angel- Haunting…

Sam sat beside her mother's bedside, watching her sleep. It had been two days since Alexis' surgery- 48 long hours. Alexis had woken up six hours afterwards in pain, her chest blazing with fire. Since then every other hour, Alexis had been receiving a dose of Morphine, making her drift in and out of sleep.

Sam's eyes where filled with sleep as she sat there on the little wooden stool, watching the rise and fall of her mother's chest. She had not sleep since the night before Alexis's surgery. She had not left her side - comforting her every time she breathed and a waved of pain washed over her body. The doctor had told her that it was going to be a long hard recovery. But Sam knew, her mother would get through it, she was a fighter, a survivor like her. Plus she had too. Sam would not see it any other way.

Just then Alexis's brown eyes opened and focused on her eldest daughter's face, "Water," she croaked in a bone dry whisper.

Sam nodded her head and was on her feet at once. Moving towards the nightstand, she poured a cold glass of water from the jug, a nurse had left. Sticking a straw in the Dixie cup, she moved back towards the bed, and placed it to Alexis's cracked lips. The water was ice cold and welcoming against her sore throat. Sam held the straw there, as Alexis drank the water down greedily- sipping the remaining drops of water from the bottom of the cup. After the cup was empty, Sam removed the straw and refilled it once again.

Once Alexis was done drinking her second glass, she leaned back against the pillow of the hospital bed- reaching out she took Sam's hand, thanking her. Sam couldn't help but smile a little at this as she looked down at her mother. "Your Welcome," she spoke softly leaning in and kissing Alexis on the forehead. Her eyelids then began to become heavy with sleep once again but before they fully closed, Sam noticed a hint of a smile and gracefulness in her mother's sad eyes.

Sam then pulled the covers of the bed up to Alexis's chin, making sure she was comfortable and warm before taking her seat once again on the stool.

Moments later, as Sam found her self drifting off to sleep, there was a knock at the door, and Elizabeth walked in. she was dressed in soft pink scrubs, her pregnant belly sticking out in front of her. Sam's brown eyes glanced over at Elizabeth as she made her way into the room, falling on her beach ball size belly.

Elizabeth stopped midway in the room and self consciously ran a hand over her abdomen noticing Sam staring. As she met Sam's eye, she smiled a little; trying to break the tension that hung in the air between them. But however, Sam would not have any of it. She was still hated her with a passion. And blamed her for the reason she was alone and miserable in life. A wave of hatred flashed through Sam's eyes as she held Elizabeth glance for a second longer before looking away.

Shrugging at this, Elizabeth made her way further into the room, stopping at the edge of the bed, where Alexis's chart hung. Picking it up, Elizabeth glance through it for a moment before placing it back down and stepping around to the right side of the bed. She was supposed to change Alexis's IV bag and give her another shot of morphine. As she did so, she could feel Sam's dark eyes blazing on to her back. Elizabeth took off the old bag and lay it on the bed, before putting the new IV bag on; she heard a deep sigh come from Sam. Glancing ever so slightly over her shoulder and she watched as Sam left the room.

Sam could not stand looking at Elizabeth from a distance, let alone be in the same room with her. Looking at her, just reminded her of what she didn't have. Being in that room, watching as she waddled and stuck out her very pregnant belly made Sam want to scream out loud with anger. It was suffocating being in that hospital room, she just had to leave before she said or did something she would later regret. Like back on that hot August night when after Alexis screamed at her saying she was a whore, Sam had tossed back a few shots and threw her self at Ric but he rejected her; making her feel even worse about herself. She stormed out into the night and headed over to Jake's where she got even more drunk and had sex with some random hick visiting from the south. Jason who had been at the bar that night watching as she toss her hair over her shoulder and flirted with this man, ushering him to go upstairs with her; had been driven into the arms of Elizabeth. That night was forever branded in her memory of what changed everything. If she had not let the words of Alexis affect her so much, she wouldn't have gotten drunk and slept with John Doe, making Jason sleep with Elizabeth out of revenge. If Sam had just acted like a grown up! But of course she had been in such a shitty place in her life that any harsh words against her would have sent her further into depression and hurtfulness.

Moving down the hallway, towards the café she bumped right into Sonny, who had been heading in the direction of Alexis's room.

"Oh, sorry Sonny," replied Sam as she took a step back and looked up at Sonny's face, apologizing. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going I guess…" she trailed on biting down on her lower lip embarrassed. She had been too wrapped up in her thoughts.

Sonny smiled down at her, "Hey, don't worry about it," placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "How are you?" he asked, a serious look appearing on his face, concern filling the dark orbs of his eyes.

"I'm fine," she replied, forcing a smile.

Sonny was not convinced at all but didn't push her. He knew how the last couple of months had been really hard on her and such. "I am glade we ran into each other though," spoke Sonny, changing the subject. "I was just heading over to Alexis's room now to see you."

Sam arched an eyebrow at this, confused. Why would Sonny want to see her for?

"I need to talk to you about something," he continued on, looking slightly over his shoulder, making sure that a certain nurse was not in earshot.

"What's up?" yawned Sam, rubbing her face. She figured that Sonny wanted to talk about Kristina and her living arrangements. Kristina and Molly where still living at the Lake House, being watched by Viola and herself until Alexis was released from the hospital and recovered fully back to health, which would take months that doctor, had said. She thought Sonny wanted to suggest that Kristina stay with him for a bit while Alexis recovered, so she was caught off guard when he mentioned Jason to her.

"It's about Jason," Sonny whispered, so only Sam could hear him.

Sam's eyes glared up at Sonny at this, why was he being mentioned? She asked her self. Couldn't people just leave her alone? "What about him?" she snarled at Sonny, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well," he began not sure where to start.

"Sonny I don't have time for this," Sam cut in sounding annoyed. "I have to get back to Alexis!"

"WAIT Sam," cried out Sonny, grabbing her by the arm. "That is also why I came here."

Sam raised her eyebrows at this, "What?"

"You should go home to the girls, I will watch over Alexis for a while. You've been here for two days now, go home and get some rest," Spoke Sonny, looking down into her tired looking eyes.

Sam held his glance for a second before dropping it and casting her eyes downward, onto the floor of the hallway, "I have to stay, I told her I would," she mumbled. She still felt guilty about leaving her mother when she had first found out she had lung cancer. She now needed to stay to make up for when she wasn't there in the beginning. Plus Alexis had never left her side when she was shot.

"Sam, she would understand. You need to go home and get some sleep for a few hours," Spoke Sonny.

Sleep did sound good thought Sam to herself as she rubbed her face. However she didn't have a home or at least not anymore in Port Charles. Over the last couple of months she had been living on the boat she had bought- living like she had used too.

Slowly looking up and meeting her ex-lovers dark eyes the same ones as her sister's, Sam nodded her head in agreement that she would go and get some sleep.

Sonny handsome dark face then broke out into a grin; "Good…" he began but stopped himself. He had almost mentioned it was Jason who had sent him to check up on Sam. Jason had been getting feedback on Alexis from Elizabeth, who would tell him how Sam had not left Alexis's bedside. Jason had asked Sonny to go and ask Sam to get some rest; since he couldn't do it himself.

Sam couldn't help but smile back. "Let me just go and say goodbye." And with that they both walked down the hallway towards Alexis's room.

* * *

Jason stepped onto the elevator and pressed the button for the 5th floor. He was at General Hospital once again to pick up Elizabeth from work. He was hoping today would be the day where he would see her again. Ever since two days ago when he had seen her in the flesh in the waiting room, he had been haunted by her image. He couldn't get Sam out of his head. Jason just a few moments ago had gotten a phone call from Sonny saying that he had convinced Sam to leave for a while and get some sleep, she had not looked so he was hoping that Sam was leaving just as he was arriving. He need to talk to her to explain. They had left so many things un finished between them.

The elevator doors then binged opened and Jason stepped out into the busy atmosphere of the hospital. He looked over at the nurse's station, seeing if his wife was there, she was not.

Just as Jason stood there and glanced down at his watch, to check the time, he felt someone bump into him. Looking up, he heard that voice that haunted him in his dream.

"Oh I'm sorry," began Sam, "I wasn't paying attention…." She trailed off when she met Jason's eye and realized who she had bumped into. She had been racing towards the elevator.

"Sam!" spoke Jason shocked. For a moment the two of them where locked together in the past. Sam was the first to break away; staring up into those blue eyes was just too painful at the moment for her. Just then the elevator's door opened in front of them.

"I have to go," she spoke quickly not waiting for him to reply as she stepped in and pressed the door to close.

"Sam, wait!" Spoke Jason watching her.

Sam just shook her head in reply as the doors closed slowly in front of her shutting her off to Jason.

Jason just stayed there looking at the closed doors, a wave of emotion going through him. He didn't know what to say or do at that point. Seeing her was like old times. But he knew things would never be the same, it had changed too much. Jason knew this as he caught sight of the gold wedding band on his finger, flashing under the lights of the hospital.

"JASON!"

He turned around at this and looking over at the face of his wife. Elizabeth was standing in front of him, already to go in her coat and such.

"Hey," he spoke, cracking a stiff smile.

"Hi babe," smiled Elizabeth leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. Jason's whole body seemed to stiffen at this. He still was not use to Elizabeth calling him Babe. That had been Sam's nickname for him. It didn't sound right coming from Elizabeth's lips.

* * *

As the elevator moved downwards to the main floor, tears began to roll down Sam's cheeks. She couldn't help but let them fall. Her body was emotionally and physically drained from just the last two days. So much had seemed to happen to her in those last two days; with coming back to the city that haunted her, Port Charles and seeing old faces and such. It was just all too much so soon. It was just last week she was on her ship, peacefully by her self.

Once the door's where opened, Sam brushing away the remaining tears from her eyes and stepped out. Her moment of pity was over.

Stepping into the Lake house, Sam was greeted by her little sister, Kristina. "SAM!" cried the 6 year old throwing her arms around her big sister.

"Hey Krissy," Sam smiled at her sister as she lifted her up into her arms. For a moment she was at peace, this was her home.

Putting Kristina down, Sam looked over towards the couch where Viola held a sleeping Molly in her arms. "Kristina wanted to wait until you came home before going to sleep," spoke the nanny smiling at Sam.

"How did you know that I would be coming home?" she asked, she had not known her self she would be coming to the Lake House.

"Sonny," replied Viola. She had gotten a phone call telling her to be prepared for Sam to arrive.

"Oh I see," spoke Sam, running her fingers through Kristina's long shoulder's length hair. "If you want you can go for the night," offered Sam.

Once Viola had left and Sam had put Molly in her crib, she went to Kristina's room to tuck her in.

"Read me a story!" spoke Kristina to her sister as she appeared in the room.

Sam smiled at this, "Okay kiddo but only one! Then it's too bed." Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, she looked down at her sister, "What one?"

"Um Ariel!" cried Kristina, handing Sam the book which lay out on the night stand.

Taking the book, Sam lay down beside Kristina on the cramped twin bed and began to read about Ariel the Little Mermaid.

Once Sam had finished the story, she looked over at Kristina who was fast asleep against her shoulder. She stared down at the child's peaceful face for a moment before slowly getting out of the bed, making sure not to awake her. Putting the book back on the nightstand, Sam shut off the light and kissed Kristina on the cheek, "Goodnight Krissy, sweet dreams!"

Leaving the door open a crack, Sam walked down the hallway back into the living room, where she flicked on the television and took a seat on the couch. Wrapping herself up with a blanket which was lying on the back of the couch. She knew the guest room was prepared for her but the room too held to many memories for her; not at all good. Lying down on the couch and watching the flickering picture of the TV, Sam fell to sleep.

About two hours later Sam was woken awake by the screams of Kristina! Panic poured through her veins as she rose to her feet and raced to her sister's room.

"MOMMY! MOMMMY! MOMMY!" cried the six year old as she thrashed in her sleep.

"Krissy!" called out Sam, rushing to the side of the bed. "KRISSY WAKE UP!" cried Sam gently shaking her sister's shoulders. At that Kristina's deep chocolate brown eyes opened up and looked up at her sister, filling with tears. "Sam!" cried Kristina, "I saw mommy! She wouldn't wake up!"

Sam wrapped her arms around her little sister, gently stroking the back of her head, "Shhh," she whispered. "Mommy is fine. She is safe! Shhh.."

Once Kristina had calmed down and resting back against the pillows of her bed. Sam made her away out of the room about to leave when Kristina called out again to her.

"Sam," she spoke.

"Yeah," replied Sam, turning around and looking at her sister.

"Can you stay?" she asked.

Sam wasn't sure if she was asking her to stay like in Port Charles and not leave or stay with her.

"Can you stay for the night?" she asked once again at her sister.

Sam nodded her head and this and climbed in beside Kristina, pulling her to her chest. Sam would only stay until Krissy fell asleep she told her self.

"Tell me a story," spoke Kristina, "please!" She couldn't get to sleep with out being told one.

"Kay," whispered Sam. Trying to think of something she could tell Kristina. "There once was a little girl, no older then you." She began, tickling Kristina in her side, making her giggle. "She had bright hazel eyes and wavy long brown hair. Her name was….Aurora! She lived on a boat. A great big boat with her father, traveling from place to place…"

* * *

Thanks for reading, more to come soon!

Please review!


	5. Pancake Memories

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters!

I know it's been a while since I last updated but my computer kind of got busted up and I lost all my work, and long story short, I ended up getting a new laptop. Anyways, here is Chapter five! Enjoy!

* * *

A Beautiful Angel- Pancake Memories...

Sam awoke the next morning to the sound of birds chirping outside the window. Opening her eyes, she looked up at the pink ceiling of her sister's room. She was confused at first of where she was but it then all came flooding back to her- about coming to the Lakehouse, Kristina wlking up in the middle of the night, falling asleep as she told the story of Aurora.

Sitting up, Sam looked around the room. There was no sight of Kristina in the room. She must have gotten up already, thought Sam to herself as she swung her legs over the side of the tiny twin bed and rose to her feet. Heading out into the hallway, Sam made her way over to Molly's room. Seeing not only if Molly was awake but if Kristina had maybe gone in there. Pushing open the door, Sam popped her head inside, glancing across the room to the crib. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of her youngest sister. Molly was standing up in her crib, waiting for Sam. "Hey Molly," smiled Sam, walking towards the crib. Molly glanced up at her sister and grinned. Lifting the tot into her arms, Sam made her way out of the room and back into the hall.

Walking into the kitchen, Sam finally came across Kristina. "Krissy, What are you doing?" she asked as she placed Molly into her highchair at the table.

Kristina was standing up on a chair, reaching for something in the pantry. Glancing over her shoulder at Sam, she smiled, "Making Pancakes!"

"Pancakes?" asked Sam in confusion, coming over towards where the six year old was standing.

"Yea!" grinned Kristina looking over at her sister once again, as she reached up and grabbed the container of flour.

"Do you even know how to, Krissy?" asked Sam lifting her sister off of the chair and onto the floor.

Kristina's dark brown orbs stared up at Sam, hand on hips as if to say "Come on!" "Duh," replied Kristina will attitude. "Viola taught me!"

"Listen here, missy!" Sam kneeled down towards Kristina, so that they were eye level. She gently tapped the little girl on the nose, making her once serious face breaking up into a giggle. "Don't give me that attitude- you have to wait another ten years before that can happen."

Kristina nodded her head in agreement at this, her eyes wide. She always listened to her big sister, Sam.

Clasping her hands together, Sam's face broke into a smile, "Now let's make some pancakes, shall we!"

"Goody!" cried Molly in excitement, jumping up and down.

A delightful scream then came from behind them. Both turned around to see, Molly kicking and screaming in her high chair. "It looks like Molly wants to make some pancakes too!" pointed out Sam.

With Molly in her arms, Sam and Kristina began to make their pancake breakfast. "Oh, now Krissy be carefulll..." she trailed off as she watched Kristina poured the container of flour into the bowl , which then fell to the floor, making flour fly everywhere, Including all over Kristina.

They all stared down at the bowl lying on the floor for a second before Kristina slowly looked up and met her sister's eye. She was afraid that she was going to be in trouble for making a mess. Sam's face however told a different story. She was trying to stiff back a laugh as took in the sight of Kristina's flour covered face.

"Krissy look at you!" she gasped, balancing Molly on her hips.

Kristina's little face broke out into a smile. The little girl then took a handful of flour off of the floor and threw it into her sister's face as best as she could.

"KRISSY!" screamed Sam shocked. And then a flour war, started in the Davis Kitchen!

* * *

Jason walked into the kitchen of the penthouse to a scene of busyness- There where eggs being cracked, the oven was on, the coffee was brewing. There where pans everywhere along the counter tops and kitchen table. The mixing bowl was out mixing something.

Jason stood in the door way, taking it all in. He had never seen his kitchen in full use like this.

"JASON!" cried the three year old Cameron, who was seated at the kitchen table eating what looked to be Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes to Jason.

Elizabeth then turned around from where she stood at the kitchen counter and smiled at Jason, "You're up!"

Jason just made a grunt sound at this and rubbed his face.

"We are making pancakes!" she gestured to the stack of them on a plate beside her. "Have a seat, I will get you some!"

Jason nodded his head at this and made his way over to the kitchen table. He was a little uneasy about seeing Elizabeth in the kitchen making pancakes. It hadn't been too long ago that he had woken up to Sam making pancakes....or at least trying to that is. She had ended up setting the fire alarm off. A smile appeared on his face at the memory of the alarm blazing and blackened pancakes as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Where did all this stuff come from?" he asked over towards Elizabeth gesturing to the package of flour and eggs and all the pans and cooking equipment he didn't know he owned.

"Oh well, the eggs I bought when I went shopping," explained Elizabeth has she placed a stack of pancakes in front of Jason. "The flour I found in the cupboard, along with the pans and such. Didn't you know you had it all?"

"No I didn't," replied Jason shaking his head. Sam must have bought all that stuff awhile back, he figured as he began to eat his pancakes. There had been more than one occasion when Jason had found Sam trying to cook something. He met Elizabeth's eye, who was still standing over him and smiling. He didn't really feel comfortable with Elizabeth in his kitchen, using his stuff but he didn't want to show it. So he managed to break his stone cold face into a smile.

Elizabeth then bent down and kissed Jason on the cheek, "I love you," she mumbled into his ear. Her breath was hot and uncomfortable feeling against his skin. He shifted in his seat a little at this.

Elizabeth was appearing down at him, waiting for him to reply. However Jason wasn't really in the mood to lie and act all loving towards her, so instead he took a bit of his pancake and began to chew.

Elizabeth made a face at this and turned her attention away from Jason and onto her son, Cameron, who was holding up his empty plate, asking for more.

_As Jason put on a t-shirt as he came down the stairs, the sound of something very large crashing to the floor rang through his ears. Fussing his brows together, he walked into the kitchen to find Sam bent down on all fours, cleaning up a batter of some kind; it looked like to him as he stood in the doorway. _

_After a second or two, Sam looked up and over at him. "What?" she snapped at Jason's smiling face. _

"_Nothing," he shook his head with a chuckle. _

"_It's not funny Jason!" Snapped Sam, clearly she was upset. "I want to make you pancakes...but the batter is not turning out right and then this happened!" she gestured to the mess before her on the floor._

_Stepping down to help her, Jason wrinkled his nose at the sudden burnt smell filling his nostrils. "What's that smell?" he asked, touching Sam gently on the shoulder, to get her attention._

_Sam rose to her feet at this and looked up at Jason confused. But then after a second it dawned on her. _

"_Oh Shit," she swore, remembering the pancakes she had left sitting in the pan on the burner. Just as she ran over to the oven, a swirl of smoke had already begun to fill the kitchen, making the fire alarm go off. "Fuck," swore Sam again as she turned off the oven and tried fanning away the smoke coming from the pan. Jason stood there laughing as he watched Sam took the burning hot pan and toss it into the skink, exhausting the smoke with water. _

_At this point the fire alarm was blaring louder, filling the whole penthouse with a high pitch scream. Turning away from the sink, Sam's dark eyes flashed with annoyance at Jason, who was just standing in the middle of the kitchen, watching all the action around him happen. "Jason, can you please help me!"_

_Jason smiled a crooked smile at Sam, "Hey this was your doing not mine. I just came to enjoy the show!" he teased to her. _

_Sam glared at him for a second longer before sighing out in frustration. "Fine, I will do it myself," she snapped, walking into the small hallway, which enjoined the kitchen and laundry room together. Pulling up a stepping stool, she took stood up on it and reached out towards where the alarm was placed on the wall. After a moment, the ringing had stopped and all was finally silent._

_Sam then returned back into the kitchen where she found Jason bent over the spill on the floor. He was finishing cleaning it up._

"_Good!" Sam whispered more to herself than anyone else as she looked on at Jason scrubbing away at the tiled floor._

"_What?" asked Jason looking over his shoulder at her._

"_I was just saying Good! You are finally helping!"_

"_I always help," pouted Jason towards her. _

_Sam just rolled her eyes at this and turned her attention on to the pan in the skink. Turning off the running tap, she lifted up the pan and appeared down at the charcoal black substance sticking to it. _

"_Nice pancake," teased Jason from his kneeling position on the floor. Sam looked over her shoulder at this and just stuck her tongue out at him. This just made him smile even wider then he already was. _

_Placing the pan and burnt pancake back into the sink, Sam walked over to where she left a bag of flour lying open. Quickly glancing over her shoulder to where Jason was still cleaning up the mess on the floor, she reached into the bag- grabbing a handful of flour. Jason's face was bent down and paying no attention to Sam as she quietly moved towards him. There was an evil grin plastered on her face as she took one last step towards him. Lifting her hand over his head, she let the flour fall over him. _

_IT was then at that moment that Jason decided to lift his face up to get a handful of flour fall onto him. _

_Wiping the flour away from his eyes, he looked up at Sam who was laughing. "Oh you are so going to get it now," he cried, slowly rising to his feet. Moving towards the bag of flour he too took a handful and glanced over at Sam. Who once again stuck her tongue out to Jason, as if to say come and get me! She then bolted out of the kitchen, making a run for it! _

_Jason's face broke out into a grin at this. "Oh you better run!" he called as he began to run out of the kitchen and after Sam._

* * *

That's it for now. More will be coming soon! Thanks for reading and please review!


	6. Tonight is the Night Part:1

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Okay, here is a little warning for all you out there you will love me and hate me for this chapter. Yes that's right both...Love and hate. Can't say any more than that, got to read and find out!

* * *

A Beautiful Angel- Tonight is the Night Part:1...

Sam couldn't help but shiver as she stepped out onto the front porch of the Lakehouse. Zipping up her coat to her chin as a cool breeze came off of the lake and brushed against her skin. Even know it was the middle of March, winter was still in the air. It was cloudy day as Sam appeared up through the tree branches to the gray toned sky. Wrapping her arms around herself, she stepped down the porch steps and made her way towards her car. She was heading over to the hospital again to visit her mother. After their morning flour fight, Sam had given both Kristina and Molly a bath, cleaning them up. Afterwards, still being covered in flour herself, she made them pancakes...or least popped two frozen ones in the toaster. While the girls ate their breakfast, Viola had arrived. This had given Sam the moment to slip away and have a quick shower before heading out.

Sam was now dressed in an old pair of faded straight legged jeans. She had had them way before she ever moved to Port Charles. They seemed to be the only thing she had left from her old life. There was a rip in the left knee but other than that they were still in good condition. They were her favourite piece of clothing, besides her shoes. She had paired these jeans with a simple long sleeved, deep V neck t-shirt. It was in a bright aqua colour, bringing out the olive tone of her skin. Over her shirt she was wearing a stylish olive green military inspired jacket. It came just to her waist. On her feet she was wearing a pair of simple black ballet flats instead of her usually four inch stilettos. On her face, Sam wasn't wearing a stitch of makeup except for a coating of gloss on her lips. Her hair was done up in a ponytail. She didn't care what she looked like at the moment. She was only going to go see her mother and didn't have the energy at the moment to put into her wardrobe. Besides she didn't really need to put much effort, she was a natural beauty and she knew it.

Sliding into the driver's seat, Sam closed the door and put on her seat belt. She glanced at her appearance in the rear-view mirror for a second, noting the sadness and puffiness in her eyes before letting out a deep sigh. Spending her time with her sisters had been great but she was beginning to feel the weight of Port Charles on her. She missed being out on her own, in her boat. Just her and the sea. She had been down in Florida the last couple of months, enjoying the warm air and sunny days. That is where she had been when she had phoned Jason that night which seemed ages ago from now...but really it was only a week ago, she had made that phone call. Getting the news that her mother was having surgery, Sam had asked a friend to look after her boat for a while as she flew home to Port Charles. Sam after leaving Port Charles had found herself along the Jersey shore, where she had bought an old fixer upper boat. She stayed along the shore for a bit, fixing it up and making it as good as new before sailing it down the coast to Florida. She had called her boat Aurora, after the first boat she had ever sailed. It had been her father, Cody's boat. God he had loved that boat like a lover, thought Sam to herself as remember an old memory of her father teaching her how to sail, saying how you had to learn to feel the boat and the water, getting to know it and it faults. Not having enough time to sail up the coast , back to Port Charles, Sam had left her boat with an old friend she was staying with for a while.

She then pulled out of the narrow drive way of the Lakehouse and onto the road.

A half an hour later or so, Sam arrived at General Hospital. After parking her car, which was really Alexis's, she got out with shaky legs and made the long walk towards the entrance. She didn't know why but she was a little nervous. Not about seeing her mother but running into Jason or Elizabeth again. A part of her didn't want to see Jason but another of her, kind of hoped that she would accidently run into him again. She knew it was stupid of her to pine for him; they had been broken up for almost a year now and Jason was with Elizabeth, they were fucking married and expecting a baby. She needed to move on. Jason had broken her heart....there was no room for her in his life anymore...no matter how much she wished for it.

This was another reason why she wished she had never come to Port Charles. All her old wounds about Jason where getting reopen. Back in Florida, she made herself forget about Jason and their life they had once shared together. How he could have been the one!

Walking into the hospital, Sam ignored the prying eyes of Carly who was visiting her mom, Bobbie at the nurse's station on main level. Carly had known that Sam was back in town, the two of them just hadn't run into each other yet. As Sam pressed the button for the elevator and waited, she heard Carly say goodbye to her mother and walk up to her. "Hi Sam," greeted Carly from behind.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she turned around and glanced at Carly. "Hi," she greeted back, her dark eyes blazing up at Carly. What the hell could Carly possibly want? Thought Sam to herself. The two had never seen eye to eye. Both of them loathed each other. "What can I do for you Carly?" she asked not masking the bitterness in her voice. She didn't want to have to deal with Carly at the moment. It was bad enough having to deal with running into Elizabeth and Jason. She didn't need this encounter either.

"Nothing, I just haven't seen you in a while," explained Carly, still smiling. "Last I heard you where in Florida?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at this, why in hell was Carly making small talk to her? "How do you know I was in Florida?"

"Sonny!"

"Oh," replied Sam, rubbing the side of her nose. The only person that knew she had been in Florida all these months had been her mother. Alexis must have told Sonny during one of their little chit chats. Just then the elevator arrived. "Well it was nice seeing you," spoke Sam, putting on a smile for Carly as she stepped into the elevator.

Once she waved goodbye and the door closed behind her, she sighed. That was just too weird. Carly had never really shown Sam the time of day before, why all the sudden now? As she pondered this, she did not notice the doors open and Jason step into the elevator, he had Cameron in his arms.

"Sam," he spoke quietly, looking at her with his blue eyes.

Sam lifted her head at this, "Jason!" she sounded shocked. She was shocked to see him, especially at this time a day. It was the middle of the afternoon, usually he was working on business with Sonny or something....well at least she remembers it like that.

"It's really nice to see you," Jason shifted Cameron in his arms as he smiled at Sam. He couldn't help himself. It was so good seeing her, he couldn't hide his happiness. "I miss you Sam." He added quietly, slowly studying her face for her reaction.

"Jason please just cut the bull," she snapped holding up a hand to stop him. She couldn't deal with this now. "Please," her voice became quiet and emotional. Her eyes where closed trying to hold back the tears that had sudden formed in her eyes. "Please just leave me alone."

And with that, Sam was off at the next stop. Even know she had two more floors to go, she couldn't stand being in the same small space has him. IT was suffocating. She needed to get out. She would just take the stairs for the remaining two floors. Sam knew that Jason was just being nice and probably feeling guilty over the whole situation. He didn't really miss her, she thought bitterly to herself. He had a family now, why would he miss her? When he had everything he always wanted? He was just being nice, she told herself as she walked towards the flight of stairs and began to climb them two at a time.

* * *

Jason swore under his breath at this as he watched her leave. He knew he shouldn't have said anything but he just couldn't have helped himself. She was still as beautiful has ever to him and he didn't want to see her leave before he told Sam how much he still loved her and thought of her. He had so much to tell her, about how he didn't truly love Elizabeth and only married her cause he felt like he had too. That he was still in love with her and always would be. And how he made a mistake breaking up with her the first time. He wanted another chance.

Swearing under his breath again, he looked down at Cameron who was staring up at him, with innocence. Jason was dropping him off at daycare. Usually Elizabeth did it but since she had a doctor's appointment this morning and was working the nightshift that night, Jason volunteered to take his step-son in. Jason liked Cam but he still felt weird about being his step-father. And he was sure Cameron wasn't too keen on him either. The tot missed Lucky. After finding out that Jason was the father, Elizabeth and Lucky had gotten a speedy divorce so he and Elizabeth could marry. Lucky was now in rehab getting help for his addiction. He came around rarely to visit Cameron. But when he did, Cameron loved it.

Stepping off at the 6th floor where the daycare was, Jason ran once again into Sam. However this time they didn't speak to each other. Sam the moment she saw him, walked in the other direction. Their encounter earlier on had clearly upset her, he noted as he stood there watching her walk away from him once again. Once she was around the corner, Jason began to walk towards the daycare, which was in the opposite direction.

* * *

Sam waited for Jason to disappear before she once again stepped towards the nurse's station. She had just been to her mother room, where there was no sight of Alexis.

"Hi," greeted Sam to the elderly looking nurse behind the desk.

"Hi there, how came I help you?" she asked appearing down at Sam, who was leaning against the top of the desk.

"I'm Sam McCall, Alexis Davis's daughter. My mother is not in her room and I was just wondering if she got switched from the ICU to another room or something..." her voice trailed off as she flashed the nurse a grin.

"Um let me check," replied the nurse, turning her back on Sam for a moment as she began to type away at the computer screen. "It looks like your mother is getting some tests done at the moment." Pointed out the nurse looking up and over at Sam.

"Oh, okay. Thank you," spoke Sam quietly to the nurse before walking away. Now what was she suppose to do? Taking a seat in the waiting room, Sam buried her face into her hands. All the sudden she felt very emotional and tired. Not only seeing Jason with Cameron in the elevator being all nice to her made her feel vulnerable but also just hearing the words tests, made her want to cry. She was afraid for her mother. She knew that the hard part was not over for Alexis and her cancer. Sitting there thinking about all this, hot salty tears began to slowly leak through her eyes. Cleary the sleep she had managed to get last night was not enough. She was still emotionally and physically exhausted.

As she sat there her face covered, crying silently, she didn't hear someone approach her and take the seat beside her. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder, did she lift her tear stained face and look to the person seated beside her. "Jason!?!" she whispered, surprised to see him seated beside her. Her sad brown eyes appeared into his blue ones, trying to read what he was thinking.

He didn't say anything except put an arm around her shoulder, pulling Sam into an embrace. "Jason, what are you doing?" asked Sam, trying to pull away but he was too strong for her. "Sshhhh," he whispered into her ear as he began rocking her back and forth in his arm like a baby, comfortly rubbing her back. A sob escaped from the back of the Sam's throat at this. She didn't know why Jason was being so nice to her like this, which just made her cry even harder then she already was. All the emotion that had been kept built up in her chest was finally coming out as he held her against his chest. Everything about her mother dying to still being in love with a man who she couldn't have and didn't love her back...or so she thought.

After coming out of the daycare room, Jason had seen Sam take a seat in the waiting room. He knew she probably wanted to be left alone but he couldn't just let her cry like that. So he had without really thinking had come over and taken the seat beside her, playing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Now at that moment as he held her against his chest as she cried out all her emotions and feelings, he didn't care about the wedding band on his left hand or about Elizabeth's carrying his child. All he cared about was that Sam wasn't fighting him off. That she was letting him hold her like he use too, wiping away her tears. And it was in that moment he knew that Sam still loved him despite what they had been through. Despite the way they had ended things.

After a few more moments, Sam finally broke away from Jason's embrace. Wiping away the few remaining tears falling from her eyes, she looked up at Jason's face, a small smile appearing. "Thank you," she whispered.

Jason returned the smile and said it was no problem.

They then continued to look into each other's eyes. An electric shock running through their spines as a deep understanding was past between them. Looking into the depths of Jason's blue eyes, Sam found the man she fell in love with two years ago and the man that fell in love with her and still was. Jason too felt the same thing as he appeared at those soulful brown orbs.

After a second they both look away, embarrassed. It had been like nothing had changed between them in that brief second. Jason had not gotten Elizabeth pregnant. Sam had not left Port Charles. It was finally in that second they realise that their love for each other had not died out. It was still a bright blazing flame, burning in each other's hearts.

Jason then awkwardly asked, running a hand through his spiked hair, "Do you have time to get a coffee?"

Sam bit down on her lower lip as she met his eye once again. She didn't know what to say to this; she had come here to see her mother not to run around with Jason but however her mother was getting tests done and didn't know how long those would take. After a moment had passed, Sam finally nodded her head in agreement. What could it hurt....it was only coffee...right?

They then both rose to their feet in silence and left the hospital. They decided to take Jason's brand new black SUV, leaving Sam's car behind.

* * *

"What happened to your motorcycle?" asked Sam awkwardly making small talk as they drove down the busy streets of Port Charles to the coffee house, which was also Jason's and Sonny's office. She didn't have to ask though, she already knew the answer. Elizabeth had made him give it up, she assumed. Probably saying it wasn't a family vehicle and such...blah, blah, blah. Sam bet that Elizabeth was tearing down the walls of Jason Morgan one by one, stripping him down until there was nothing left of the man that Sam claimed to love- making into something he was not...Lucky.

"Liz didn't like me riding it, she said it was too dangerous," replied Jason with a shrug, quickly glancing over at Sam through the corner of his eye.

Sam couldn't help but snort with laughter at this. "Are you serious? She made you get rid of your motorcycle because it's too dangerous but she doesn't mind what you do for a living!" It was just too ironic for words, thought Sam to herself.

"I know it's a little weird but I think Elizabeth has kinda excepted what I do for a living no matter how uncomfortable it makes her feel," Jason replied, there seemed to be a sad tone in his voice but Sam wasn't sure. She was just annoyed that he was defending her like he always did. Like everyone in Port Charles did. Elizabeth the Saint could do no wrong!

"So when's the baby due?" asked Sam changing the subject as she turned her attention to the window, watching the blurring landscape go by. She asked not just to make small talk but she was naturally curious. Even know she hated Elizabeth and the thought of her carrying Jason's baby and not herself; she still couldn't muster enough energy to hate the baby. It wasn't its fault that it was conceived during a one night stand. Plus it was also a part of Jason...the man she would always love, no matter how hard she tried not to.

"Um early May, I guess..." trailed off Jason, trying to remember the due date that was written on a piece of paper on the fridge. He was involved but not involved enough in the baby appointments and such. He was looking forward to being a father but still a part of him wasn't sure. He wanted to give this baby a good life which is why he had married Elizabeth in the first place. So that the baby would be brought up in a loving household with two parents under the same roof, despite his career path. Jason wanted to give this child a normal life as possible. All his actions had been for his child but now over the last few days he couldn't help but think if he had made the wrong the choose. That he should have put his own happiness first and not married Elizabeth, pretending to love her. He cared for her as a friend but not as a lover. But what if the best thing for this baby was if he wasn't in its life at all?

"I see," nodded Sam, still looking out the window. Silent tears began to fall down her cheeks again at the thought of Jason having a family. About how in less than two months, he would be holding a little baby in his arms....this was a sight she had wanted more than anything to see just over a year ago. And now she realised that it was coming true, just not with her.

Five minutes later or so they pulled up to the coffee house, which Jason and Sonny owned. Getting out of the car, Sam pretended to have something in her eye as she brushed away the remaining tears. It was a good thing she didn't wear any make up today she thought to herself as she followed Jason up the little pathway that lead to the door of the coffee house. Jason smiled at her with his crooked smile as he held open the front door.

As she walked passed him, she met his eye and returned the smile. Entering the familiar coffee house, Sam looked around it...noting that nothing had changed one bit over the months she had been gone. Ushering Sam to a table, Jason helped her into a chair before going over to the counter and ordering two triple espressos.

She couldn't help but smile as she overheard this, he remembered. Triple espresso was her favourite.

A moment later, Jason returned back to the table holding two small cups of strong blackened coffee.

"Thank you," said Sam as Jason placed the hot drink in front of her before taking a seat himself, across from her. The both sat in silence for a moment as they took small sips of their espressos, salvaging the taste. It was like a blast from the past as they sat there drinking coffees, it was like old times.

Jason was the one to break the silence as he placed his empty cup down on the table and appeared over at Sam with his bright baby blues. "Sam, I want to say I am sorry."

Sam did not reply right away at this. Instead she continued to sip from her cup listening as Jason explained on.

"I was a jerk to you. No I was more than a jerk, I was a jackass! I should have never broken up with you Sam after you had woken up from being shot. I regret that more than anything. If I had never walked out on you...we would still be together and happy. At this moment Sam I am not happy as you might think I am. I might be married to Elizabeth now and having a baby with her but that doesn't change how I feel for you. I still deeply love you Sam, not Elizabeth. It was never Elizabeth," he was leaning across the table, his blue eyes piercing into her's. "We might have slept together but that was only for one night. That is something also I wish I could take back. After you left Port Charles and was no longer in my life, I realised all these things and more. I didn't want to have a family with Elizabeth; I wanted one with You, Sam. But you where gone. I didn't know where to look for you...I wanted so bad to run after you but I knew that you wanted to be alone. I know you where upset and didn't want to see me. I had to except that. And then Elizabeth found out that the baby was mine. You were right Sam. I didn't know what else to do but marry her. I was lost. You had stepped out of my life...I had nowhere else to turn. Plus I wanted to do the right thing for my child."

Sam let out a shaking breath as she listened to Jason continue on. "I thought I was doing the right thing, with marrying her and raising our child together. I thought I could grow to love Elizabeth. I thought if I pretended enough and had patience that it would happen. But of course love doesn't work like that. And then I was stuck. Stuck into a life I never imaged me having or really ever wanted...unless it was with you Sam," Jason then reached out and took both of her hands into his and gave them a squeeze. "I don't love Elizabeth, I love you Sam!"

"Jason..." trailed off Sam. She was at a loss for words at what he had just confessed to her. He always loved her, not Elizabeth. Her heart began to race with excitement at hearing these words spoke from his lips. But she still had to remind herself not to get too carried away, he was still married and having a child. Nothing could change that.

"For months now I have been living in pain, living a lie. But when I got your phone call, it was like a new light shining in my face. A 2nd chance maybe," as he spoke these words, Jason slowly drew his face closer and closer to her until they could feel the warmth of each other's breathes on their face. "I want to be with you Sam," and with that he crashed his lips to hers, kissing her sweetly.

Sam closed her eyes and let the sweet sensation of his lips on her's swallow her whole. God how she missed those lips. However after a moment, the bubble popped and she broke away from him. It was still too new and fresh. "I can't, we can't do this Jason," she whispered looking into his blue eyes. She didn't want to do something she would later regret.

Jason's eyes where dark with desire as they stared back at her. God he was sexy. "I don't care," he whispered. He then rose to his feet, still holding onto her hands, he pulled her up. "I don't care anymore Sam."

It was in this moment that Sam didn't care either. She wanted Jason and she didn't care who she hurt to get him. They loved each other, which was all that mattered at that moment. Pulling Sam by the hand he guided her into the office which was located at the back of the coffee house. The employee behind the counter turned his back to the two of them. He was paid the big bucks not to notice these things and only serve coffee.

Closing the office door behind them and locking it, Jason pressed Sam's back against the wall. His blue eyes appeared down at her face for a second before crashing his lips hungrily against hers once again.

* * *

See this is the part where you hate me...don't worry the smut will be in the next chapter I promise. I just didn't except this chapter too be so long that is, sorry.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Tonight is the Night Part:2

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Okay, here is a little warning for all you out there you will love me and hate me for this chapter. Yes that's right both...Love and hate. Can't say any more than that, got to read and find out!

* * *

A Beautiful Angel- Tonight is the Night Part 2....

It was in this moment that Sam didn't care either. She wanted Jason and she didn't care who she hurt to get him. They loved each other, which was all that mattered at that moment. Pulling Sam by the hand he guided her into the office which was located at the back of the coffee house. The employee behind the counter turned his back to the two of them. He was paid the big bucks not to notice these things and only serve coffee.

Closing the office door behind them and locking it, Jason pressed Sam's back against the wall. His blue eyes appeared down at her face for a second before crashing his lips hungrily against hers once again. Sam's mouth responded with the same force and fiery as Jason's as she kissed him back. Her hands where running through his spike blonde hair and down the side of his neck as he cupped her face, pulling her even closer then she already was. All the hunger and passion that they had let built up over the months for each of them came pouring out in waves as their lips opened ever so slightly, tongues meeting. Sliding her hands down the front of his chest, Sam pulled on the collar of his leather jacket...she wanted it off, now!

Helping her remove the jacket, Jason's mouth parted from Sam's and began to travel hot sticky kissed down her neck to the sweet soft spot between her collar bone. Even know it had been months since they last made love and touched like this, Jason still remember the spots that drove her crazy. As he began to suck, nip and kiss the tender spot, Sam couldn't help but titled her head back and let out a soft purring noise. Oh Jason knew her too well.

After a moment of not being able to take it anymore, Sam pressed her hands firmly against his hard pecks from beneath his black t-shirt, roaming the pads of her fingers over the sensitive skin of his nipples. Pinching them ever so slightly between her thumbs. Jason closed his eyes and let out a sharp breathe. Meeting his eye, Sam raised her eyebrows seductively at him. She then began to pull up the material of his shirt. Revealing inch by inch his hard abs.

After the shirt was removed from his massive body and thrown to the side, their lips once again found each other in passion. As the kiss deepened, Jason's hands found Sam's waist, wrapping his arms around her while her hands roamed up his now bare torso. Inching his hands down her slim hips to her ass, they moved in circles over the material of her jeans, before slapping it. Sam bit down on his lower lip in response. The next second, Jason had lifted her up and her legs where wrapped around his middle section as he carried over to the empty desk.

Placing her down on top of it, his hands began to remove her military inspired jacket and long sleeve T, revealing a lilac push up bra. Jason couldn't help but let out a slight moan of desire as his eyes travel down to her breasts. God how he had missed them. Reaching out behind Sam's back, he undid the clasp with one hand; making her lustful breasts pop out and slightly bounce against her stomach. Watching this, he could feel his crouch area begin to tighten. "Oh Sam," he whispered into her ear as he took a lobe into his mouth and began to suck on it while his hands cupped both of her breasts.

Sam just leaned back onto her hands, sticking out her chest towards Jason, giving him better access to her boobs. Her eyes were closed as she let the sensation of Jason's hands, touching her run over every inch of her body. His thumbs ran back and forth over the tips of her nipples; starting off soft before adding more pressure. In moments they where harden peaks. Leaning down, Jason slipped one of the peaks into his mouth and went to town. Roaming his tongue along the base to the tip and back. Sucking on the nipple, he lifting his eyes he watched the pleasure wash over Sam's face. Moving over to the next nipple and repeating the same movements; Sam inhaled sharply and released a deep soft purr from the back of her throat.

Kissing the patch of skin between her breasts, Jason's slide his hand down her firm stomach to the waist of her jeans. Undoing the fly of them, he slid his hand down the waist of her panties and gently teasing her pussy. Sam kicked off her flats at this and dug her fingernails into the wood of the desk, clawing at it as Jason's finger ran over her cit, sending a wave of pleasure over her. "Oh god," she moaned out in response.

Jason soon released his hand from her now wet cunt, meeting her eye he smiled wickedly. Sam returned the smile, as she arched her back and raised her hips off of the desk, helping Jason pull her jeans down the curve of her ass and along her legs. His eyes flashed dark with hunger as they fell onto the thin lilac panties which was covering her cunt. Noticing him staring, Sam reached out with one hand and lifted his chin upwards. "Oh know you don't ...not until..." she whispered looking down at the tent shape forming in the centre of his jeans. Getting her drift, Jason removed his jeans and boxers in one swift movement, pulling them down his hips, revealing his hard dick.

Now both fully naked, Jason climbed on top of the desk, towering over Sam as they began to kiss. Tongue melted together with passion as their hands explored the familiar territories of each other's bodies. Both couldn't believe that this was happening...that they were really making love, after all these months of hardship.

Pushing the material of her panties down her hips and past her knees, Jason once again slide a finger into her cunt as they continued to kiss. His finger moved in and out of her, slowly and ever so slightly before adding more pressure.

Not being able to take it anymore, Sam's lips tore away from Jason's and bit down at on his shoulder as the sensation of his finger inside her took over her body. "Relax," whispered Jason as he kissed her temple likely. He didn't want her to come too quickly. Lying down on her back against the cool surface of the desk, Sam did just that. Relaxed. Spreading open her legs, Jason bend his face down and gently rubbed his cheek against her belly. His fingers still working inside her. He trailed wet kisses down towards her middle. Removing his finger from within Sam, he placed his mouth over her wetness, kissing it before flickering his tongue back and forth across her clitoris. This movement sent Sam's body into spasms of pleasure. Arching her back and lifting her pelvis upwards, she let out a deep moan. Her eyes were closed and breathing was coming heavy more and more as Jason's tongue ran slowly up and down her entire vulva. Her hips where rocking along with the movements of his tongue as the tip of it began to trace figure eights.

Jason closed his eyes and once again took Sam's cunt into mouth, sucking on her clitoris as he listened to the labour breathing of Sam, listening as she came. Sam tried to keep quiet but she knew that she couldn't. Parting her lips, her hand dug into the top of his head, pushing him deeper into her.

"Ooooooohhhhhh......" she cried as Jason took her lead and lid the tip of his tongue into her opening, licking up her sweetness. As his tongue moved in and out of her, his hand ran along her inner thigh, gently tickling the skin. Creating goose bumps.

The sides of her vagina walls pulsed and tightened against the tip of his tongue. She was hot and wet as ever, noted Jason as he listened to Sam cry out with pleasure. She was reaching her climax. Blowing hot air into and flicking his tongue over her cit one last time, Jason raised his face and rested his chin on top of her pelvis, feeling Sam's heart race from within. Once her breathing was normal again, Sam cracked opened an eye and raised her head. Meeting each other's eye, longing was passed through them.

Lying himself down on top of her, they kissed again. This time more sweetly and slowly. Jason was now completely hard. His dick was poking against Sam's stomach as he lay on top of her.

After a moment the kiss was broke again. Placing her hands firmly against Jason's pecks, she looked longingly into his eyes, they were dark with lust. Then in one quick movement, Sam had pushed Jason onto his back, straddling him.

"Now it's your time to relax," she teased as she pecked him on the lips quickly before working her mouth down his neck and torso. As she did so, her hand traveled down along the side of his thigh to his knee. Running her fingers across it, they made their way up the inner of it towards his member. Cupping his balls into her palm, her eyes flashed upwards to his face. His eyes where half open in a trance, he was biting down on his lower lips she noted. A slight smile appeared on her face at this. It gave her a sense a pride after all these months she still had such control of him and still could give him pleasure with just her touch. She then ran her fingers slightly up his shaft, lightly...touching him like a feather, before bending her head down and rubbing the tip of his organ along her cheek towards the opening her mouth.

Sam's lips kissed the sensitive head of Jason's penis before, traveling down the rest of his shaft. She was driving Jason crazy with her touch on him. Elizabeth never knew really how to please he as well as Sam did. Reaching his balls, she began to move her mouth up his shaft back to where she started. As they made their way upwards, she moved her head a bit from side to side, making her tongue run in a corkscrew pattern. Her mouth stopped at the part just beneath the head. It was here her tongue licked Jason, sending him over the top. Jason usually tired to hold it in until the very last second but he found that hard to do. Having Sam down on him like this, he could help but scream out her name. It had been too long since he felt pleasure like this.

Sam's lips pressed against the head, before taking it into her mouth, drinking the semen leaking from it. Her mouth then began to make its way down his shaft again, making a corkscrew pattern with her tongue.

"SAM!" he moaned out again, as her mouth swallowed over his organ, biting down slightly on it. He wanted to be inside her now. He was going wild waiting.

Realising her mouth from him, Sam raised her head and rested it on his stomach, just like he did. She waited from him to calm himself. Meeting her eye, he smiled.

Crashing their lips together, they switched positions so that Jason was towering over her once again. Positioning himself in between her legs, Jason stared down at her for a second, studying her. She was more beautiful than ever at that moment, he thought as she stared back up with him with love and desire in her eyes.

Not leaving her face, Jason leaned his upper body over her, so that his hands where resting on either side of her as he slide his member into her entrance.

* * *

Elizabeth was supposed to be at work, or so she had told Jason but really she had taken the day off. She wanted to do something special for their anniversary. They had been married for three months now. He had told her that after dropping Cameron off at daycare he would be coming by the coffee house to do some paper work.

She had planned on surprising him here before going back to the penthouse, where a romantic evening was awaiting them. Jason she knew would be heading back to the hospital at around five to pick up Cam. But instead she had arranged for her Gran to pick up the three year old and babysit him for the night. Running a hand along her belly, a smile appeared across her face as she noted Jason's car sitting outside of the brick building. Only having the one car, Elizabeth had taken a taxi here.

The door to the coffee house ringed as she stepped in. The employee looked up at this. "Hi," waved Elizabeth to the young man. His name was Steve, Elizabeth had met him just a few weeks ago when she had first come and visited Jason at work. Surprising him again with a romantic evening to celebrate their first month at being married.

Steve did not look too please to see her. The young man face seemed to go white with fear for a second before breaking out into a smile. "What can I do for you today Mrs. Morgan?" he asked recovering.

"Oh, nothing," she waved a hand at him. "I am just here to se Jason. He's in the back? I can just let myself in, he won't mind," Elizabeth explained to Steve as she began to walk to the back, where the office was.

Steve did not know what to do with this; he knew it was his duty to make sure that Elizabeth does not go back there. He just didn't know how to stop her.

"Mr. Morgan is not here," he cried out quickly, panicking. Elizabeth stopped in her tracks at this and turned her attention towards the young man once again. "Isn't he?" she asked confused. "His SUV is outside!" And she knew for sure that that was his SUV, she could make out the shape of Cam's car seat from the back of it.

"Well yes, he is here. But he is in a very important....meeting I'm an afraid and asked not to be disturbed," Steve lied, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his shirt sleeve.

"Oh," whispered Elizabeth. She was still new with this whole business do not disturb or ask questions thing. "I see. I guess I will just seat here and wait for him to finish!" she pronounced happily, walking over to the table that Jason and Sam had taken a seat early at.

Steve did not know what to say at this, how could he stop her? He just prayed that Elizabeth would get tired of waiting and leave or that the woman that Jason had gone into the back with, would not come out when he did. "Can I get you anything while you wait?" was all he asked towards her.

"A peppermint tea please," replied Elizabeth smiling over at the young man behind the counter.

Steve just nodded his head and this and turned his back towards Elizabeth.

* * *

Jason stared intently down into Sam's eyes as he slide his member deeper inside her. Their hips grinded together against the desk as they fucked.

Both couldn't believe what was happening. That they were really making love to each other on top of Sonny's desk. Pushing himself further into Sam, finding her g-spot, Sam let out a cry of pleasure, digging her hand into his forearms.

"Oh GOD!" she moaned, her eyes still focused on Jason's face. He too was overcome with pleasure as the walls of Sam's vagina tightened around him. He let out deep grunts and moans from the back of his throat.

It wasn't much longer afterwards that both reached their climax, calling out each other's name as they came. Feeling himself go soft, Jason slid out of Sam and clasped on top of her, breathing heavily. Sam too was breathing heavily as she curled herself up to Jason's side, resting her cheek against his chest. They stayed like this, catching their breathes before falling to sleep in each other's arms.

An hour passed before Jason awoke, for a second he was confused on where he was. But as his eyes fell onto Sam curled up beside him, it all came flashing back to him and he smiled. It had not been a dream after all. He and Sam had hooked up.

Being careful not to waken her, Jason sat up and slide off the desk. He had to make a quick phone call to Elizabeth telling her that something came up and he wouldn't be able to pick Cameron up from daycare. Getting dressed, he stepped out of the office and back into the front. Just as he pulled out his cell phone and began to dial Elizabeth's number, his eyes fell onto eight month pregnant Elizabeth smiling up at him from her seat. "Hey," she greeted towards him taking a sip from her cup of tea.

Jason gasped at the sight of her. It was clearly a surprise to see her. She couldn't help but grin a little at this, she loved surprising people.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he closed his cell phone and walked up towards the table.

"Well I wanted to surprise you!" replied Elizabeth, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Don't you have work?" he asked, taking the seat across from her. He didn't know what to do but whatever it was, he had to move quickly. Sam could come out at any moment. He knew a part of him didn't care if Elizabeth caught him cheating but another part knew that it was better to break it too Elizabeth gently if he ever wanted to be a part of his unborn child's life.

"I was able to switch shifts with Layla. I wanted to spend tonight with you. It is our three month anniversary!" she added noticing the confused look still plastered on his face.

"Oh..right," he mumbled rubbing his face. Had it only been three months? He thought to himself...it felt longer.

"Gran is picking up Cam from daycare and watching him for the night, if that is what you are worried about."

"No, no it's not that," replied Jason, trying to find the right lie to tell. "It's just that there is a shipment coming into tonight and Sonny asked me to watch over it."

"Oh... well can't you get someone else to do it. I mean like you aren't the only employee Sonny has!" replied Elizabeth looking over at Jason with innocent eyes. Sonny could spare Jason for one night, couldn't he?

"I don't know Liz," replied Jason slowly, looking over his shoulder towards the office door, which was still closed, praying that Sam wouldn't step out.

"I told Sonny I would do it! It's really important!" he explained, his blue eyes staring deep into hers. Hoping she would get the point and give up. Elizabeth was still new to how things worked in Jason's world. If he really was doing a job tonight for Sonny, he couldn't possibly call up and say he didn't feel like it. That is not how Sonny operated. "Can't we just do this another night?" he asked.

"Jason," cried Elizabeth. "It's our Anniversary! It was three months today that we committed our lives together."

Jason stared at Elizabeth for a second before dropping his gaze and sighing. "Fine," he replied.

"Good!" smiled Elizabeth, happy for her for getting Jason to agree. This was just a small step, but just a few more and she saw Jason walking away from his dangerous mob job forever.

Jason did not go back into the office like he should've to explain to Sam what was up but instead told Elizabeth to meet him at the SUV before telling Steve if Sam woke up to give her this note. He had scribbled something on a napkin for her to read. Nodding his head at his boss, Steve took the napkin not daring reading it and slipping it into the pocket of his apron.

With one more glance at the door, Jason walked out of the coffee house to where his wife was waiting for him.

* * *

Sam stressed her arms out on the desk as she woke up. Sighing, she looked around the familiar office. She was alone. Sliding herself off of the desk, Sam began to pick up her discarded clothing off of the floor and got dressed. Checking out her appearance in the mirror along the wall, she thought to herself how she wished she had worn make-up. She then stepped out of the office and into the empty front of the coffee house, where an abandon coffee mug rested on a table. Walking up to the counter to where the young employee from before was seated texting.

"Hey," smiled Sam towards the young man.

The young man looked up from his phone and met Sam's eye.

"Where's Jason?" she asked. She had been a little disappointed to wake up alone; she had been hoping he was out here getting coffee or something.

"Oh, Mr. Morgan had to step out for a second," replied Steve, being very careful to mention that Jason had left with wife and was probably not coming back. "But he did leave you this," the young employee pulled out the napkin that Jason had given him and handed it over to Sam.

"Thanks," mumbled Sam, taking the note from Steve and turning her back towards him. Walking over to the empty table, Sam took a seat and carefully opened up the folded napkin.

Inside it read- _Sam, I'm sorry to leave you. But Elizabeth unfortunately showed up and I couldn't get rid of her. I don't want you to worry; I do not regret making love to you. It's been something I have hoped for a while now._

_I will call you later on tonight_

_Love Jason_

Sam read over the note two more times, before folding it back up and shoving it into her coat pocket. She was a little disappoint but couldn't help but smile at remembering that he signed it Love Jason and that he did not regret making love to her. A warm feeling then spread throughout her body as she thought back to a few hours ago.

After Jason had left, Sam had slept for two hours more. She had been more tired than she realised she guessed, rising to her feet and staring down at the time on her cell phone. It was just passed four now, if she hurried she could make it back to the hospital to see her mother before visiting hours where over before heading back to the Lakehouse. Surely her tests were done by now, thought Sam to herself.

She then remembered Jason had driven her here, turning her attention back towards Steve, who had gone back to texting.

Noticing her staring, Steve looked up and smiled. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Can you maybe call me a cab?" she asked with a smile.

* * *

It was just a little passed 10'o clock at night, as Jason lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. A wave of guilt ran through his body as Elizabeth smuggled up closer to him in her sleep. They had just made love.

Once arriving home, Jason had gone through the motions of acting surprised and happy of what had Elizabeth had set up. She had moved the pool table to the side and made a little intimate setting with pillows and blankets on the floor. It was suppose to be a reference on how their child had been conceived. After eating a home cooked meal of all of his favourite foods or at least all the foods that Elizabeth had thought where; Elizabeth had made a move at him.

Elizabeth who was very hormonal and such from the pregnancy had been a little friskier at Jason then she usually would have been. But it had been about a few months since they had last made love, on their last anniversary, she needed some. She kissed him passionately, slipping her tongue into his mouth, gently intertwining hers with his. Jason had kissed her back for a few moments before breaking apart. He couldn't do this. He needed to tell Elizabeth he wanted a divorce.

He tried to pull Elizabeth off of him but there was only so much he could do. He eventually found himself upstairs in bed making love to his wife. But the whole time, he thought back to Sam, imaging her lying beneath him, instead of Elizabeth. The way her hands had ran up and down his body, how her brown eyes filled with desire as he had kissed her. How beautiful she had been. He imaged the noises Sam had made. He compared every little thing that Elizabeth did to how Sam had done it.

But now afterwards, he felt a shame at what he had did. He felt like he had cheated on Sam once again. And in a way he had, even know he was married to Elizabeth, his heart belonged to Sam. Pushing Elizabeth off of him, he got out of bed, slipping on a pair of boxers he made his way into the nursery. He was hoping that Sam was still awake.

The nursery was the same room that would have been Sam's daughter's room. Jason had not wanted to use it as a nursery for the new baby, even know it had already been decorated and ready. Something did not feel right about it but eventually like everything else Elizabeth won him over. Cam's room was across the hall, the old pink room.

Stepping into the room, Jason shut the door behind him and turned on the light switch. The walls were now a light neutral yellow. They did not know if they were having a boy or a girl yet. When Sam had been here, it had been a light lilac colour with soft white curtains. The furniture was all new too. Jason had put all of the old baby stuff into a storage space; it had not been his to get rid of.

Taking a seat in the rocketing chair in the middle of the room, Jason began to dial the number to the Lakehouse, which he had gotten off of Sonny. He hoped that Sam would be there. He had really no other way of reaching her since he didn't know her cell number anymore.

Sitting back against the chair, he listened has it rang, praying that Sam would answer.

On the fifth ring, Sam picked up. "Hello," she answered in a tired voice. She must had been sleeping noted Jason as he replied, "Hey Sam, it's me!" he whispered. He did not want Elizabeth over hearing them.

* * *

I know I know. You all can throw rocks at me if you want!

Please review!

And thanks for reading!


	8. Truths Are Told part:1

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Okay I must apologize to you, readers once again for the last chapter and the whole Liz and Jason thing happening. I'm sorry. But I wanted to keep you on your toes, keep you guessing...I guess. And I don't really know what I was thinking. My fingers just did the typing. Lol.

Okay I promise that this chapter will not contain any love scenes between Jason and Liz. I swear!

But that is all I am going to tell you about it, got to read the rest to find out!

Enjoy!

* * *

Beautiful Angel- Truths Are Told part 1...

"Hello?" answered Sam into the phone. She had been asleep on the couch, when she heard it rang from the kitchen. She had tried to stay awake for Jason but still managed to fall asleep.

"Hey, it's me," spoke Jason gently into the phone.

Rubbing her eyes, Sam sat up and smiled into the phone. It sounded so good to hear his voice.

"Hey," she spoke back. "What's up?"

"Sam I have to tell you something," spoke Jason, his voice sounded nervous.

"Okay," whispered Sam, confused. What did he have to tell her? Her heart then began to beat a little faster with fear that he was going to tell her that he regretted what they had done that afternoon. That he didn't want to see her again.

"I slept with Liz!" he confessed. "She showed up at the coffee house and I didn't know how to get rid of her. I tired telling her that I had to work but she wouldn't have it. It's kinda our third month anniversary today or something like that and she wanted to celebrate..." his voice sounded strained as he explained all this to her. She could tell he was waiting for her to say something instead she remained quiet, waiting for him to go on. She knew she really had no right in being upset with him, they weren't together anymore. But however she couldn't help but feel a sharp pain in her heart at the thought of him being with her, just a few hours after he had made love to her. Tears then all the sudden filled her eyes. It was like reliving that night back in August all over again when Jason had told her that he had slept with Liz, after seeing her with that random guy at Jake's.

"I didn't mean for it to go that far....but somehow it did. Liz was so determined. I couldn't stop her. I'm sorry Sam. So sorry!" Jason cried into the phone. He sounded so distant to her as she listened to this. "I love you Sam not her. I love you! The only way I could get through it was thinking about you, imaging it was you I was making love too, not Elizabeth."

After a moment all was silent between them as Sam processed what Jason had told her. "Say something," whispered Jason into the phone. He needed to hear her voice.

"I forgive you," she spoke slowly, wiping the tears away from her eyes. It wasn't his fault. She believed him that he had no choice to make love to his wife. She knew how Elizabeth could manipulate him, just like back in August. "I forgive you Jason."

This was music to Jason's ears. He couldn't really believe it that after all that he had put Sam through, after all they had been through since the summer that Sam was not putting up a fight. That she was willing to accept what he did. "I love you," he replied in a flush of emotion. He was overcome with joy.

"I love you too," replied Sam, a small smile appearing on her sad looking face. There was hope.

* * *

After hanging up with Sam after an hour of talking, Jason had just sat in the nursery, rocking back and forth thinking. He didn't know what to do now. He loved Sam and wanted to be with her. But he had promised to love this child too and raise it in a perfect home. He didn't know what the future held for him anymore. Things had gotten very complete, very fast. Sighing, Jason rose to his feet. He needed a shower.

Jason and Sam had promised to meet up again tomorrow, since time somewhere more private, where Elizabeth would never go to...the warehouse. They had planned on meeting at six at night, just after Jason was suppose to see a shipment in. It was also after visiting hours where over at the hospital. Sam was taking her sisters there today to see their mother, who was doing extremely well and gaining back her health very slowly.

Stripping off his boxers and stepping into the hot steam of the shower, Jason thought of Sam and what she had told him. She had told him that he was going to be a good father and no matter what happened between him and Liz that he should raise this child. This baby was lucky to have him. He couldn't help but smile at these words, as he leavened his body up with soap. He was looking forward to being a father. An image then popped into this head of him and Sam walking in the park pushing a baby carriage, with a sweet baby sleeping in it.

This is what he wanted. He wanted this image of him and Sam and a baby. This was his future. And he would do everything in his power to make it come true, somehow.

Rinsing the soap stubs off of his skin, Jason turned off the shower and stepped out. Drying himself with a towel, he put his boxers back on and made his way out into the hallway. He debated about going back to the bedroom. He knew if he did, Elizabeth would wake up and tries for round two. He didn't want that at all. Turning on his heal instead in the opposite direction towards the stairs. He would spend the night on the couch.

* * *

"Now Mommy is going to probably be a little tired," explained Sam gently to Kristina has they stood outside Alexis's room. This was going to be Kristina's first time seeing her mom since the surgery. Sam wanted to prepare her for what she was about to see.

The six year olds eyes were filled with nerves as she nodded her head at her big sister. Slipping her little hand into to Sam's, they entered the room.

Alexis was seated in a sitting position in her bed. She was wearing a silk yellow scarf around her balding head. Today was a good day. She had a lot more strength in her since waking up from the surgery. "Hi," greeted Alexis to her daughters as they entered the room.

"Mommy!" cried Kristina with joy at seeing her mother awake. The six year old let go of Sam's hand and ran to her mother's side. Throwing her arms around Alexis's next. "Careful, Krissy," cried out Sam.

"It's okay," spoke Alexis, reassuring her daughter that Kristina wasn't hurting her. Alexis was smiling as she held her little girl against her chest, burying her face into Kristina's long brown hair.

Sam felt awkward as she stood there, watching her mother and younger sister hug. The moment was so private, so intimate. She then noticed Sonny standing in the room.

"Hey," he smiled at her, meeting her eye.

"Hi," greeted Sam back, giving him a nervous smile. She couldn't believe how much Sonny had stepped up in the last couple days, with Kristina, with her mom.

"Let's go get some coffee," suggested Sonny coming towards her. He was hinting out leaving Kristina and Alexis alone for a bit. Sam nodded her head in agreement and followed Sonny out of the room. They headed towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Taking a seat across from Sam, Sonny smiled at her. "So how have you been?" he asked gently.

The hospital cafeteria was quiet that time of day. It was just pasted two, meaning the lunch crowd had cleared out. "I've been...good," replied Sam slowly, not wanting to give too much away. Taking a sip from the crappy cup of coffee, Sam met Sonny's eye and blushed. He knew.

Jason had told Sonny early that morning when they had gotten together for a meeting. After discussing the shipment, Jason had confessed to Sonny how he slept with Sam. Sonny knew that this would have happened. He knew more than anyone that they still love each other deeply. Sonny had always thought it was a mistake for Jason to marry Liz and not fight for Sam.

"I'm happy for you two," he spoke, his deep brown eyes staring into her. They were Kristina's eyes. Every time Sam looked into them she couldn't help but think if those would have been her daughter's eyes too. Sam arched an eyebrow at this over her paper cup. Why was he possibly happy for her and Jason, hooking up? "He loves you Sam," added Sonny with a smile.

Sam just looked away an embarrassed by this; she didn't feel comfortable discussing her sex love with her ex lover.

"So how has my mother been?" asked Sam turning her attention back to Sonny and changing the subject.

Sonny just chuckled at this, dropping the Jason subject. "Alexis is doing very well. You saw it for yourself; she was sitting up and surprisingly happy today."

"I did notice that," replied Sam with a smile. "That's good! Of course she still has a long way to go but it's a start."

"I was wondering if I could take Kristina out for ice- cream after she is done visiting Alexis?" he asked towards Sam, his face growing serious.

"Of course Sonny!" Cried Sam, "Krissy would like that very much."

After a few hours of visiting with Alexis, Kristina said goodbye to her mother and left with Sonny for Kelly's for ice- cream. Her medication was starting to get to Alexis has she lay her head against the pillow and smiled over at her eldest daughter, who sat by her side.

Sam waited until Alexis had fully fallen asleep before leaving for her date with Jason. She wasn't really sure if it was a date or not. She wasn't 100% sure where she and Jason stood. Of course they still loved each other or something but that didn't mean that they were getting back together. She knew that this time around she wasn't going to give Jason's her heart until she fully knew where they stood and had a future. He was a married man now. She wasn't going to be his woman on the side. She had done that before. If she was going to be with Jason, she wanted to be with him fully, not just someone he screwed. And she planned on telling him this the minute she stepped into the warehouse by the pier.

However seeing him standing there, in the dark; all this went out of her mind. He looked so sexy with his 5 o'clock shadow along his jaw line and piercing blue eyes. Standing in the doorway, Sam nervously crossed her arms over her chest and smiled shyly up at him, "Hi!" she whispered. All she kept on thinking was how much she wanted to taste him and touch him as he took a step towards her, smiling. Since last night, she couldn't get Jason off of her mind.

"Hi there," whispered back Jason, reaching out and pulling her towards him in the darken warehouse. They stood like this, staring up into each other's eyes for a second before pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Lifting Sam up, she wrapped her legs around his middle. Their lips stayed locked together as Jason slowly began to walk until Sam's back pressed up against the wall. Jason roughly bit Sam's lip, roaming a hand down the side of her face and along her neck down her chest. "Fuck me," whispered Sam in between kisses. She wanted Jason him. Every time she felt, his lips on hers, she could feel that he loved her. All her other problems went out the window as he held her, caressing her body.

Jason felt the same way about her. He had wanted to see her at the warehouse to talk, not make love...just not yet. He wanted to talk to her about what they had been talking about last night, with the future and everything. He didn't want to push Sam into anything, he knew she needed time but he wanted to be with her, even if he did have a wedding band on his finger. He would tell Elizabeth soon that he wanted to be with Sam, not her. Jason wanted to tell Sam all this and more but instead at the sight of her dressed in tight jeans that showed off her ass, his heart began to flutter. Something he thought it had never done before...fluttered.

"Fuck me Jason," she whispered again, her voice filled with lust as she trailed hot kisses down the side of his neck; sending him wild with desire. They both wanted each other so badly in that moment; their blood was pulsing and hearts racing against their chest cavities with excitement. Jason's hand slipped underneath the material of Sam's shirt, running up her flat stomach, along her ribs to her breasts. They creped under her bra and grasped her breasts, running the pads of his thumbs over her nipples. Sam let out a gasp at this. Meeting his eye, they crashed their lips together once again, hungrily.

In the matter of moments that followed both Sam and Jason stripped off each other shirts and jackets. Ignoring the cold air, Jason lay Sam down on to the floor. Heat was raiding off of their sweaty bodies as they groped and touched at each other. As they kiss and sucked at each other mouths, Sam ran her hands down Jason's bare chest and to the waist of his jeans. Undoing the fly, she slid both hands down underneath the material of his boxers. His member was already hot and hard for her. As they continued to kiss, she cradles his testicles gently in her hand. The warm touch of her hand holding him, pressing against his member and the sensation of her lip on his was more than enough make him completely aroused. Rubbing him with her other hand through the material of his boxers, Jason broke away from the kiss and grunted.

Removing both the remainders of their clothes, Jason teasingly ran a finger along the inner of her thigh, before slipping it into her wet pussy. He watched with smouldering eyes as he dug his finger deeper and deeper into her, watching the pleasure flicker over her eyes.

"Fuck me!" she screamed as she spread opened her legs even wider, pressing her hips against his hand inside her. She wanted him to go deeper. Jason continued to touch her as she climaxed fully, her sweetness seeping out onto his finger. As he slid his finger out of her, Jason leaned his face down and gently kissed her cit, sending her over the moon.

Meeting each other's eye, Jason leaned down and kissed her collarbone, before entering his hard erection intoher. Their hips then began to roll together; up and down, side to side!

Sam arched her back and held on to Jason shoulders, steadying herself as he thrusted deeper inside her.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH,mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm," she moaned and purred. "OH! YES! RIGHT THERE!" she cried as the head of Jason's penis found her G-spot.

Jason's eyes remained open as he stared down at Sam. The moment was intimate and tender as he watched her enjoying making love. His breathing was heavy and labour intense as pushed his hips into hers. "SAM!" he finally cried out, not being able to take it anymore.

This continued on for a moment longer before both had reached their climax.

Once Jason had slid out of Sam, he fell down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She was shivering. "You're cold," he observed, gently running a finger along her cheek.

"Just a bit," replied Sam softly, looking up at him. Pulling her closer to him, and rubbing his arms up and down her arms, warming her, Jason's cell phone went off.

"Ignore," whispered Sam, placing her lips on the side of his neck. She didn't want the moment to be ruined.

Gazing down at her, he bent his head and rested his forehead against hers. Both stayed still, waiting for the phone to stop ringing. They both listened as Jason's voice mail kicked in and the person who had been phoning left a message.

They then began to kiss each other all over, making love once again against the cold floor of the warehouse.

About an half an hour later, Jason and Sam had both finally gotten dressed and where heading out. Jason was due home and Sam was going to go sneak in and check on her mom before going back to the Lakehouse. As Sam did up the zipper to her coat, she watched Jason as he checked his voice mail. His face went from looking calm to fear in the matter of seconds.

"What's wrong?" asked Sam with concern taking a step towards him and gently touching his arm.

"That was Dr. Lee, Elizabeth is in labour," he replied looking down at her.

Sam was shocked to hear this, "But isn't it too early?" she asked, doing the math in her head.

"Yea, five weeks," Jason looked down at Sam before running his hands through his hair. "I have to go!"

"Yes, go!"

Jason then kissed Sam quickly on the lips before running out of the warehouse, leaving Sam alone. She couldn't believe it; Jason was going to be a father. Wrapping her arms around her chest, Sam made her way out of the warehouse and towards her car.

* * *

Jason arrived at the hospital ten minutes later, taking the elevator up to the maternity ward. He was nervous, it was too early for this baby to be born now. Fear lingered over his skin as he rushed up to the nurse's station, where Epiphany was working.

She looked up from the chart in her hands as he approached the desk and spoke in her harsh voice, "Well it's nice you to finally show up!"

"Where's Elizabeth?" he asked, ignoring the woman's tone.

"She's in room 253," replied the nurse with a slight frown on her face.

And with that Jason was off and running down the hallway in search of his wife. He hadn't felt this scared since Sam was shot in his arms and before that when Sam went into premature labour with her daughter.

Bursting into the room, Elizabeth's tear stained face looked up at him and met his eye. Dread flushed over him, he was too late. He knew it, he was too late, and the baby had been born and died. He knew how much life could slip away in the matter of seconds. Just like Sam's daughter.

"Jason," cried Elizabeth's small voice, tears streaming down her face.

Taking a step closer to the bed, Jason reached out and took her hand in his. Gently comforting her.

Just then Dr. Lee entered the room, she nodded her head at Jason as she came around to Elizabeth's other side and smiled down at her patient.

"How it going?" she asked, looking down at Elizabeth's chart in her hand.

"I don't know," whispered Elizabeth, running a nervous hand over her pregnancy bump. "You tell me."

"Well you are still in labour, but I'm hoping that the drugs we have given you will counter- act them. But if not, we will have to do a c-section. You blood pressure is still a little high which is a concern," went on explaining Dr. Lee. "The baby's heart rate has dropped a few points but is still strong."

As Jason listened to all this, realization flashed before his eyes. Elizabeth hadn't had the baby yet. There was still hope for the baby to make it to full term.

* * *

Sam stood in the doorway of Alexis's darken room, watching the rise and fall of her chest as she slept. Her breathing was laboured, like it always would be now. She only had really one and a half good lungs left to breathe with. Silent tears streamed down her face as she stood there. Her world was turning upside down before her eyes and she didn't know what to do about it. After Jason had left her in a hurry, a deep sadness had fallen over her. He was going to become a father, without her. He wouldn't want to be with her anymore. Jason might not say that he didn't love Elizabeth but he still cared deeply for her, she was the mother of his child. They would always be connected. Sam however had nothing of Jason's. She was just a good screw to him. Wrapping her arms around herself and burying her face into the collar of her coat, muffling her sobs. She didn't want to waken her mother.

Sam knew that Alexis needed her more than ever at the moment, holding her hand and being there for her but part of her felt like she wasn't supposed to be here. Her mother was a strong woman, like herself and had so many people supporting her; she didn't need her mistake of an older daughter. She knew that she had planned on staying at least for a couple of months before heading back down to Florida. However, with the turn events Sam was rethinking her plan. She wasn't needed anymore...it was her time to leave.

Just then there was the sound of movement from. Sam glanced over her shoulder at this and into the eye of Epiphany.

Before the nurse could open her mouth and speak, Sam cut her off. "I know, I know, visiting hours are over!" And with that Sam stepped passed Epiphany and disappeared down the hall.

* * *

An hour later after arriving, Elizabeth was still in labour and contracting. The baby's heart rate had dropped dramatically now and was in distress. They were now preparing her for a c-section. The baby would be delivered within the hour, five weeks premature. "Liz everything is going to be fine," spoke Jason towards Elizabeth they began to wheel her out of the room and into the O.R.

Elizabeth smiled up at him and nodded. Everything would be fine, she thought because Jason was here.

Saying goodbye one last time, Jason made his way over towards the waiting room was. He wasn't allowed to be in the room as they did the c-section. Taking a seat, he buried his face into his hands and let out a deep sigh. In a few minutes he would be a father. He couldn't believe it was happening so quickly. He thought he had more time to process it; being the father of Elizabeth's child. Deciding what he wanted to do.

Looking up, he saw her. She was waiting for an elevator. "Sam," he called out towards her. She looked up at this and met his eye but did not make a move towards him, like he thought she would have. Instead she simply shook her head at him and stepped onto the elevator which had just arrived, leaving.

A confused look appeared across Jason's face, brows fussing together. Why was she avoiding him? Just as he got up to go after her, Dr. Lee approached him in her surgical scrubs. They were done already.

"Jason," began the Doctor, "Congratulations, it's a boy!"

* * *

More to come soon! Thanks for reading and please review!


	9. Truth Are Told Part: 2

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Okay, some of you already know what going to happen in this chapter, since you guessed it and read my mind but please read anyways because there is a little twist involved.

Oh plus just to warn you, the blood clot thing...I made up. I am no doctor or anything so please don't hold it against me. I just made the whole thing up!

Enjoy!

* * *

Beautiful Angel- Truths Are Told part: 2...

It wasn't until early the next morning that Elizabeth woke up from the c-section. Opening her eyes and turning her head to the side, she smiled to herself as she noted Jason slumped in a chair fast asleep, beside the bed. Just then his eye peaked open and looked over at her.

"Hi," she whispered to him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked rubbing the sleep away from his eyes and sitting up.

"Tired but good." She replied.

"That's good," replied Jason staring back at Elizabeth. After the c-section, Elizabeth's body had gone into shock, causing her to lose conscious for a few hours. But now she was fully awake.

"How's our baby?" asked Elizabeth sitting up against her pillow.

"It's a boy," started off Jason, he wasn't sure if she knew that or not. "He's tiny but strong, Dr. Lee says."

"Like his father," added Elizabeth with a grin. Her and Jason finally where now a family. They had a little boy together, nothing could keep them a part now, she thought to herself as she rubbed her nose.

After Dr. Lee had came out and told Jason that he had a son. Jason had been allowed to see him. The baby had been placed in an incubator because of his small size. He was being closely monitored by nurses hourly. Since he was a couple of weeks early, he only weighed in at 3 almost 4 pounds. His lungs weren't fully developed yet but the rest of him was. He was 12 inches long. The moment Jason's eyes fell onto the little crying being, he fell in love. This was his son. Jason had stayed with him for an hour longer, just sitting there watching him breathe; which was being helped by a machine he was hooked up too.

* * *

"He's beautiful," whispered Elizabeth, emotion filling her voice as she looked upon her son. She had begged Epiphany but was finally allowed to visit him, even know it was soo early in the morning. She just had to see him.

"He is," agreed Jason, who was standing behind Liz's wheelchair. She couldn't walk on her own without being in pain so she was in a wheelchair. Both parents then looked in silence, admiring this beautiful creation. The baby then chose that time to open his eyes and blink at his parents through the Plexiglas of the incubator.

"He has your eyes," noted Elizabeth appearing over her shoulder and up at Jason with a smile. Tears where in her eyes as they fell back onto her son's sweet little face. He had Jason's blue eyes and Elizabeth's sweetheart shaped face. There was a patch of blonde hair along the top of his scalp already. He was a perfect mixture of both of them, thought Elizabeth to herself. She had never been happier then at this moment. Everything had worked out like she had planned it.

"What should we name him?" asked Jason breaking the silence between them.

"Jake," replied Elizabeth without missing a beat. "Jacob Morgan!"

* * *

A very upset looking Kristina sat on Sam's bed, watching as she packed up her small suitcase. "Why do you have to leave?" asked the six year old. "You just got here!"

"I know kiddo but I will come back, don't worry," replied Sam sadly with a smile to her sister. She knew that Kristina didn't want to see her leave but she just had too. She couldn't stay in Port Charles any longer. The last 24 hours had changed any reason for her to stay. Her mother was getting better slowly but didn't need her help. She had Jax and Sonny to help her out. And Jason had his family. She knew that he would be sad to see her leave but she knew him too well. Sam knew that Jason would never be able to leave his child. And she didn't want him to have to make that decision. So she was making it easier on everyone by leaving now, before anything else happened.

"Hey," spoke Sam quietly to her sister, who all the sudden began to cry. She didn't want to see Sam leave. She wanted her older sister to stay with her. "I will be back in a couple weeks with Aurora!"

Sam was planning on going back down to Florida to get her boat, Aurora before sailing back once again up the coast. Giving her enough time on her own to think and breathe a little. Lifting Kristina off of the bed, Sam held her to her chest like you would to a small child. "We can go out sailing, how does that sound! Uh?" asked Sam.

Kristina's tear stained faced looked up and smiled. She had the boating bug like Sam did at her age. Ever since Kristina had gone out on Jason's ship that one time back in the summer, she was hooked. This piece of information seemed to cheer the little girl up just a little.

Carrying Kristina in her arms and wheeling her suitcase, Sam excited the bedroom and into the living room, where Sonny stood.

"You are really leaving?" he asked towards Sam as she placed Kristina down on the couch and turned towards him.

"Yes Sonny I am. I have too!" she replied meeting his eye. Sonny appeared down at her for a second, studying her face before replying.

"You don't have to do this Sam," he argued. He had seen her walk out before like this, he didn't want her to do it again. Her family needed her at the moment, no matter what she thought. They did. He also knew that Jason would blame himself for her leaving, he didn't want to see this either. "Stay."

"Sonny," replied Sam shaking her head, "You know better than anyone else that everything has changed. Jason has a baby now."

"That doesn't change the fact that he loves you Sam. Jason wants to be with you," Sonny took a step towards her and placed his hand firmly on her shoulder. "A baby doesn't change that!"

Sam just dropped her head and shook it sadly, "It does! Jason won't leave Elizabeth now. He will stay and be a family with her. I know him!" Her hazel eyes stared up into the face of her ex-lover, trying to make him understand that a baby changed everything between them now. That Jason was never going to be with her now. That they had no future, no matter what she had thought yesterday. "I am making it easier on everyone if I leave Sonny. Alexis doesn't need me. She has you and Jax to take care of her. And Nikolas too. I'm just a burden to everyone," went on Sam, wiping away the tears that had suddenly begun to fall.

"What about Kristina? What about Molly? Your sisters need you!" agued Sonny gesturing to the six year old, who was listening to the two of them.

"They have Viola! Plus Sonny, I will be back in a couple of weeks to visit. I just need to be along for a couple of weeks, to process all this. Being here is just too suffocating." Sam sighed. She really needed to get away.

Sonny didn't want to see Sam leave but he didn't want to have to push her to stay. So he let it be, dropping it.

After saying the last painful goodbye to her sister's, Sam left the Lakehouse. But before leaving Port Charles at all, she had one last visit to make. And it was for her mother. Sam knew that Alexis would be disappointed to see her leave after they were finally starting to bond but she hoped her mother would understand has well.

* * *

Back in the room, after visiting with Jake, Jason knew he needed to tell Elizabeth about Sam. He saw how Elizabeth had smiled at him and their son, thinking that everything would be good now. That they were the family she had always dreamed about and wanted. He needed to tell her though that he wanted to be with Sam. That he loved Sam not her. That he wanted to separate but hoped to still maintain a friendship for Jake.

"Elizabeth, I need to tell you something," spoke Jason after he had helped her back into bed and covered her up with a blanket.

"Yes?" she asked blankly, looking up and studying his face. He sounded very serious to her as he pulled up the chair towards the bed and placed his hand into hers.

Just as Jason opened his mouth to explain, Dr. Lee walked into the room. Both turned their attention towards the doctor has she came into the room. IT was about ten in the morning now and Dr. Lee was making her rounds. "How are you feeling?" she asked towards Elizabeth as she took out her stethoscope and pressed it against her chest, listening to her heart beat.

"Good, very good! Couldn't be better!" replied Elizabeth happily, flashing a grin in Jason's direction. "I have everything I ever wanted.

Dr. Lee nodded her head at this before putting the stethoscope back around her neck and scribbled something down in Elizabeth's chart. After a few moments of checking up on Elizabeth, making sure she was doing well, Dr. Lee broke the news about Jake.

"What's wrong with Jake?" asked Jason, his blue eyes upon the doctor.

"Since Jake was born a few weeks earlier then he was suppose too, he is suffering from a blood clot. This is something very commonly seen in premature babies. It is serious but can be easily fixed," explained Dr. Lee to Jason and Elizabeth who were looking very grieved at this moment on hearing that their little boy was suffering from a blood clot.

"How can it be fixed?" asked Elizabeth her voice, shaking. Jason gripped her hand in comfort at this. Giving her support.

"We just need to give Jake a blood transfusion by his father," Dr. Lee's dark eyes looked quickly from Elizabeth to Jason. "Results have shown that the blood received from the father helps cures the clot faster than from any other source." Dr. Lee's eyes fixed themselves onto Elizabeth's face, making her understand.

Elizabeth nervously looked away at this. A nervous butterfly beginning to flutter her in stomach. Dr. Lee knew.

Jason nodded his head at this; he would do anything to help his son. "When can we do it?" he asked.

"As soon as possible," Dr. Lee replied to Jason, her gaze remaining on Elizabeth the whole time. "As soon as possible would be best." At these words, Elizabeth slowly looked up and met not only her doctor's but friend's eyes and nodded her head. She had a phone call to make.

Once Jason had left the room with Dr. Lee to take his blood, Elizabeth reached across to the night stand where Jason had left his cell phone. She knew more than anyone that you weren't suppose to use cell phones in the hospital but this was an emergency. Dialling the number, Elizabeth pressed the phone to her ear and wanted for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" answered the voice on the other end.

"Hi Lucky," spoke Elizabeth quietly into the receiver. It had been months since they had spoken to each other. It had been the day that Lucky had checked himself into rehab and also had been her wedding day.

"Elizabeth?" asked Lucky confused on why his ex wife was calling her. "Why are you calling?"

"There is something I need to tell you, it's important," she stated.

"Okay," replied Lucky, sighing. What was so important? "What is it, Liz?"

"I need you to come by the hospital tonight. The baby was born prematurely due to high blood pressure and such I was having. But he is alright now," she explained in a rush, god was she nervous. She wanted to get it all out before Jason came back. "Yeah it was a little boy. We named him Jake! Anyways, he has a blood clot and needs a transfusion. Dr. Lee says the best results come from the father. It cures it faster or something. Lucky your the father," she added with a whisper, she didn't want to be overheard.

Elizabeth had lied about who the father of her child was because she was afraid. Everything between her and Lucky had fallen apart, he was an addict now and she didn't want her children to be around that. And after Sam had left Port Charles, she had seen it has her chance to start a new life, one with a strong man who she could depend on beside her. Elizabeth knew that Jason's life was less then perfect, that he lead a dangerous career but she thought over time she could fix that. Jason would do anything for his child right, to protect them, so why wouldn't he leave the mob? So when the results were in and she read that Lucky was the father, she had tore them up and said that Jason was the father instead. The only other person who had known she had lied was Dr. Lee who had read the results of the test too. But now months of lying, her perfect web she had spun was unravelling. Her son was sick and needed his father's blood to make him better. After hanging up the phone, she let out a sigh. She now knew that she had to tell Jason the true. He deserved that, she thought to herself. She just hoped that Jason would still be in love with her and Jake after all this and stay and be a family with her. Elizabeth would always love Lucky, like she knew Jason would always love Sam. However, she had always dreamt about being with Jason and now after eight years she was getting her chance. And she didn't know if she could ever trust Lucky again- even if he was the father.

Lucky had not been to pleased to hear that she had lied about who the father was. But quickly agreed to come done and give his blood, to help his son. Lucky had been in rehab now for three months and was doing very well. He hadn't drunk or touched pills since arriving. At first he had only went to prove to Elizabeth that he was still the teenage boy that she had fallen in love with at fourteen. He had wanted to show her that despite everything, he still wanted to be with her and raise Cameron and this new baby, even know they weren't his, they were apart of her. That was all that mattered. But Lucky soon discovered that he didn't want to live an angry life. That he wanted to get sober for himself. And now that hearing he was really the father, he felt like this was the sign he had been looking for, telling him that he was strong enough to return back to Port Charles. And this time he would fight for what was his. He would prove to Elizabeth that he was a good father and would be to their two boys.

After revealing the truth about Lucky being the father, Elizabeth had gone on to explain why she had lied. That she had been afraid and hadn't been sure if he would be able to sober up to be a good father for their child. That was why she had lied, saying Jason was the father. Jason was mobster maybe but he was still someone she could trust, after all theses year, he had not changed. Lucky however had, he had become someone completely new to her that summer, someone who life came about scoring free pills then anything else. But now after confessing this too him and talking to him, she recognized her high school sweetheart, the old Lucky. Lying in bed, Elizabeth began to regret lying about who the father was and fearing Jason's reaction when she told him the true. Her heart was torn between two men, the man she had fallen in love with as a teenager, her soul mate and the man she always dreamed about being with, the man that made her life feel exciting. She had a chose to make now, to be with the safe protecting guy or the bad boy. She also had to make a decision that was best for her sons. Did she go back to the man that was the father of her son, or stay with the man she knew who would be there for her no matter what and be there for her sons, to protect always.

She loved them both.

An hour later, after Jason had left and Elizabeth had hung up the phone with Lucky there was a tap at her door. "Come in," cried out Elizabeth sitting up and flatting out her hair, thinking it was Lucky. So she was a little surprised when Sam entered her hospital room.

The two women hadn't spoken to each other since that day in Alexis's hospital room. Even then they hadn't really chatted.

"Hi," spoke Sam softly, giving Elizabeth a shy smile. She was nervous. She didn't really know why she had come here but she felt like she had too. She needed closer to the person she loathed the most, the mother of Jason's child.

Elizabeth returned the smile, after a moment at just staring at Sam shocked.

"I didn't come here to cause trouble," began Sam, taking a step towards the end of Elizabeth's bed. "I just came to say congratulations on your son. And to give you this," She then handed Elizabeth a small white gift bag.

Elizabeth hesitated at first but finally reached out and took the bag from Sam's stretched out hand.

"It's not a bomb or anything," joked Sam, trying to break the tension between them. "I was in the gift shop earlier, looking for something for my mom, when I saw this and thought of you and your new bundle of joy!"

Elizabeth was then overcome with a wave of emotion has she opened up the gift bag and pulled out a beautiful royal blue velvet teddy bear. She was at a loss for words has she held the bear in her hands. Sam thinking of her little boy, after so much hurt his consumption had caused on her made Elizabeth want to throw her arms around Sam and cry.

"Thank you," spoke Elizabeth after a moment of silence, she stared up and met Sam's face and smiled.

"You're welcome," mumbled back Sam, embarrassed at Elizabeth over come emotion. "It was nothing!" Sam wasn't going to tell her that she bought the bear also because she felt a little guilty with sleeping with Jason. Even know she still loved him, Elizabeth didn't deserved to be cheat on...again.

* * *

A few moments later, Sam left Elizabeth's room and finally headed over to her mother's, wheeling her suitcase behind her. She had also ended up buying a present for Alexis too, a beautiful deep pink silk scarf. Alexis had come accustomed to wearing them around her head, covering up the results of the chemo.

Stepping into the room, Sam was grateful to see that her mother was awake and sitting up. Alexis smiled at her oldest daughter has she made her way into the room and over to the side of the bed.

"Mom," began Sam, not really knowing how to start. "There is something I need to tell you."

"Yes," replied Alexis, sounding a bit tired even it was just passed noon. She had just taken her medication which made her a bit dozy. "What is it Sam?" she asked gently, reaching out and touching Sam's hand.

Meeting her mother eye at this, she took a deep breath and spoke, "I'm leaving."

A confused expression appeared over Alexis's face at this, where was she leaving too?

"I'm going back to Florida, leaving Port Charles. I know I said I would stay longer but I just can't. Being here is just too much for me right now. And I don't want to be selfish, I know what you are going through is 100 times worse than my situation but I just can't," cried Sam shaking her head. She knew she was disappointing her mother.

Alexis however, weakly pulled her daughter into an embrace and whispered into her ear, "I understand."

"You do?" asked Sam shocked, pulling away a bit so she could look into her mother's eyes.

"I do," nodded Alexis. "I knew coming back to Port Charles would be hard for you, especially with how things had changed since you left. That is why you had to leave Port Charles in the first place. You where unhappy and needed to be on your own. And I can see how things have gotten worse for you being back. So I do understand Sam why you are leaving! I do and I'm not disappointed in you, I'm proud." There were tears in Alexis's eyes as she spoke these words. She was proud of her daughter for coming back and facing her fears, even if it had turned out to be too much. She had tried. "I will be fine without you, Sam. You go do what you have to do. I have other people, who are here, that can take care of me. Stop worrying about me and put yourself first Sam. Work on you!"

"Thank you," whispered Sam as she stared into her mother eyes before burying her face into the nape of her neck, "Thank you," she repeated, tears streaking down her cheeks and falling onto her mother's skin.

After a few moments had passed of just holding each other, Sam broke apart. "You should get some rest now," she suggested to her mother, who was wiping away tears from her eyes.

Alexis nodded her head at this and rested herself against the pillow. "Bye Sam," whispered Alexis, reaching out and stroking the side of Sam's cheek.

"Bye Mom," replied back Sam, smiling down at her mother and touching her hand, "I will be back in a couple of weeks."

It was then with that, that Alexis smiled one last time at her daughter before falling to sleep.

Placing the scarf on the nightstand, Sam leaned over and kissed her mother lightly on the forehead before leaving the room. She looked one last time at Alexis sleeping in the bed, before closing the door behind her.

* * *

Jason smiled at Elizabeth as he arrived back in the room and took the seat beside her once again.

Elizabeth looked nervously at him; she didn't know what to say or how to say it. How could she possibly tell him that his one and only child was not his. "There is something I have to tell you Jason," she began quietly.

Jason nodded his head at this, "Okay, what it is?"

"It's...." before she could go any further, the room door opened and Lucky stuck his head in. "Liz?"

"Lucky!" cried Elizabeth turning her attention away from Jason and onto Lucky. Jason too looked over towards the door, confused to see Lucky. What was he doing here?

Lucky stepped into the room and shot a little smile at Elizabeth. "I'm here, " he spoke, stating the already known. He didn't know what else to say besides that. He looked on at his ex- wife, hoping she would say something but she didn't. Elizabeth looked panicked.

Just then before Elizabeth could open her month and say something, Dr. Lee appeared in the room. She didn't look surprise to see Lucky there. Smiling at Elizabeth, she turned towards Lucky. She gently touched him on the arm before whispering something in his ear, indicating for him to follow her.

Looking over his shoulder at Elizabeth one last time he smiled before leaving the room with Dr. Lee, leaving Jason and her alone once again. Elizabeth's gaze remained on the door for a second, before looking over at Jason through the corner of her eye. There was a confused look on his face, she noted.

"What was that about?" asked Jason, his blue eyes staring into his wife's face.

"Oh, Jason," cried Elizabeth sadly. She had to tell him, after seeing Lucky, Jason deserved the truth.

"No, wait," spoke Jason, interrupting her. He needed to tell her about Sam before things went anything further. He held up a hand to silence her. "There is something I need to tell you."

Elizabeth was taken aback by this, what did Jason have to tell her so suddenly? Fear then set into her heart as a realization came over her. He already knew. He already knew that Lucky was the father. But how? From who? Dr. Lee. She must have told him when he had gone off and given blood. But that couldn't be right? She thought. Jason had come back happy. If he had just found out he wasn't the father, he would had been furious. So then what did he need to tell her? All this went through her mind as Jason spoke. So she was caught off guard when she heard this. "I slept with Sam!"

"What?"

"I slept with Sam, two days ago and yesterday as well," spoke Jason honestly.

When Elizabeth didn't reply right away, he continued on. "I have always loved her and seeing her back in Port Charles, I realized that. I will always love her. She is the love of my life Elizabeth, not you. I want to be with her, not you," he added once again. "I want a divorce."

Sudden hot tears appeared in Elizabeth's eyes. They were not tears of rage or sadness. She wasn't sure what it was that she was feeling at that moment, but whatever it was , was breaking her heart. Her dream had been crushed.

"I'm sorry," whispered Jason. He did not try to touch her or comfort her in anyway; he knew that would just make it worse for her.

Elizabeth knew she had to tell him now. He had been honest with her, she could be honest with him but something inside her burst and she just had to ask, "But we got married! How could you marry someone you didn't love?" she cried. She thought that they had loved each other too.

"I thought I could fall in love with you over time," he replied with a shrug. "But it turned out I didn't. I'm sorry Liz. It's just how it is. But I just want to let you know that I'm still here for our son Jake. "

Elizabeth closed her eyes at this and let out a sigh. This was her moment to tell him. Wiping away the unshed tears from her eyes, Elizabeth turned her attention on to Jason. "About Jake, Jason," she began. Her brown eyes met Jason's guilty looking ones and smiled. "He's Lucky's."

Jason blinked at her.

"He's not yours Jason. He's Lucky's! I lied about the parenting results," she spoke quietly, watching as the jaw line of Jason's face clenched into solid form. An icy look appearing on his face. The guilt was gone from the depths of his eyes, replaced with rage.

"That is why Lucky is here. I called him up to get him to donate blood for Jake's blood transfusion. I'm sorry," she added in a whispered, as Jason's blue eyes continued to stare deadly into her.

"You lied! You lied about me being the father of your child! You lied!" was all he spoke in a clam voice. He didn't want to raise his voice at her. But there was still an icy tone to his voice, which sent chills done Elizabeth's back.

"I...I didn't think Lucky could get better," she began to explain, tears pouring down her cheeks now. "I didn't want my children to have a father has a drug addict."

"So you just thought you would lie and settle for a mobster instead!" spoke Jason, his voice filled with a calm hatred. His blue eyes were dark like coal. Elizabeth couldn't believe it. She never thought she would be on the other end of this look. She never thought she would ever make anyone so mad to look the way Jason did at that moment.

"I'm sorry Jason! I thought things were over between me and Lucky. And then Sam left and I saw it has my change to be with you. To have a family with you," she knew those weren't that Jason wanted to hear but she didn't know what else to say. She was just being honest. Tears streamed down her face as she cried this to Jason. Trying to make him see that what she did was because she loved him and wanted him in her life. Except Jason didn't want to have anything to do with her now or ever.

Jason did not reply at this; he just rose to his feet and walked out of the room and Elizabeth's life forever. "I will have Dianne mail over divorce papers to you," was all he spoke to her one last time as the door shut behind him.

Elizabeth let out a cry and at this and sobbed into her pillow. Her life had become unknown to her in the last 3o seconds.

* * *

OH MY! Lucky is the father! :O JAson leaving Elizabeth! Can JAson get to Sam in time before she leaves again!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	10. Aurora

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

I know its been a while since I last uploaded this story, I have to admit I kinda forgot about it. But now I am back with a new chapter. This unfortunately will be the last chapter. I am considering doing a sequel but am unsure, it all depends on how many would like to see this storyline continue. So please review and tell me what you think!

Thank you all who have reviewed from the beginning and read this story of my imagination. Thank you!

* * *

A Beautiful Angel- Aurora...

It had been nine months since that mid-march night where Jason received that phone call that changed his life forever. So much had changed since then. Jason had been married and expecting his first child when he got that phone call but however now he was a divorcee and living once again in bachelorhood. After leaving the hospital on the day that Jake was born and finding out that he wasn't his, Jason had drove over to the Lakehouse to find Sam. But instead he had run into Sonny there, telling him that Sam had left. That he was too late, that Sam had gone once again from Port Charles. Jason was devastated by this news. He had once again lost the love of his life. She had slipped through his fingers like water. He had spent the first few months searching for her, asking Alexis where Sam had gone, having Stan run background checks on places he thought Sam would be but unfortunately he could find nothing and Alexis had told him that she did not know. That Sam had not said where she was going. But deep down he knew that Alexis knew where Sam had went but wouldn't say to protect her. He didn't push it though. Sam would return. And he would wait. He would wait forever for her. And as Jason spent months searching for Sam; Elizabeth had moved out of the Penthouse and once again into Lucky's family house. The two of them where now married again and raising their two sons together. They all went out of their ways to avoid each other but being in a small town like Port Charles that sometimes was hard to do. Jason still felt a stab of jealously towards Lucky sometimes when he saw him out with Cam and Jake; that that was supposed to be him. But then he would remember that he didn't want to have a family with Elizabeth but with Sam.

It was Christmas Eve night and Jason was sitting on the couch drinking a beer. He had not bothered like most years not decorating the pent house He had never really seen the point in doing so until Sam was in his life. She loved the holiday he remembered. She would put the tree up weeks before and decorate the whole place until it was bursting with red and green. As he sat there staring at the blank walls of the living room, sipping his beer, he wondered what she was doing that night. He wondered if she was on her boat somewhere in the middle of the ocean or here in Port Charles with her sisters for a couple of days. As he let his mind drift, there was a knock at the door.

Wondering who this could be, Jason rose to his feet, beer bottle still in hand and made his way over towards the front door. Not bothering to look in the peephole to see who it was, he turned the door knob and opened it.

Jason nearly dropped his beer bottle as his eyes fell onto the creature before him. He couldn't believe that after months of waiting, she had come back to him. That she was here once again in Port Charles.

"Sam..." he stated.

"Hi Jason," whispered Sam looking up and meeting his blue clear eyes. She smiled at him shyly before speaking again. "Meet Aurora, your daughter." It was then Jason noticed the bundle she held in her arms. He had been too overcome with seeing her face that he had failed too noticed the infant she held in the crook of her arm.

"Daughter?" he asked confused, his eyes still lingering on the sleeping baby.

"Yes Jason. She is your daughter. A month after leaving town, I found out I was pregnant. And I knew that she was yours," she added quickly before he could jump in and ask for a DNA test. She knew that he wouldn't do something like that but after the situation with Elizabeth she thought he might ask. "You where the only man I had slept with over a month's time. So I knew that there was no doubt that you and I had conceived a child. And I know you are wondering why I didn't tell you? But I was scared Jason. Scared that you would reject me again. I knew that you had told me that you wanted to be with me and such but that had been before Elizabeth had given birth to your son. I thought you had had your perfect family now and didn't need me or my child to ruin that. So I stayed away. And now you are probably wondering who else knew? Well no one really, except for Alexis and Sonny."

"Sonny knew?" asked Jason shocked at hearing this bit of information.

"Yes but I didn't tell him. Alexis had let it slip one day and then he came to visit me after I had given birth to Aurora. I had not told Alexis that the baby was yours, I had it said it was some guy's I met at a bar. She had let it slip to Sonny that I was pregnant but didn't say whose it was. But Sonny of course knew it was yours. I had not known that Elizabeth lied to you about Jake's parentage and that the two of you were divorce until Sonny had told me that day in the hospital, after she had been born," she glanced down at her daughter's face and smiled. She still could not believe. She had only been born a week ago. " After telling me all this, Sonny had convinced me to come back and let you meet your daughter. So here I am," she whispered, slowly looking up and meeting his gaze.

They were still standing in the threshold of the door. After a second had passed, Jason nervously cleared his throat which was all the sudden dry and asked if she wanted to come in.

Sam nodded her head at this and followed Jason inside to the familiar Pent House. It had not changed one bit since she hat last lived here over a year ago now. Taking a seat on the couch, across from Jason who was seat on the chair, she adjusted Aurora in her arms. Looking over at Jason, she held out her arms to him, "Would you like to hold her?" she asked.

Jason blinked at this and met Sam's eye. He had been deep in thought, processing this new bit of info that Sam had given him. He had a daughter. He and Sam had conceived a daughter. He now had a family with Sam. A slow smile spread across his face at this, placing the beer bottle on the coffee table in front of him he nodded. "Yes, I would like that!"

He had never got to bond over Jake and hold him but Jason guessed that was for the better. However this time was different. Aurora was his and not someone else's his. Standing up he made his way over and took the seat beside Sam on the couch. She smiled at him as she gently placed the little girl in his strong arms. The infant immediately began to squirm as she was taken from the comfort familiar soft place of her mother's arms and into these strong firm ones.

"Sshhhh," whispered Jason gently down at Aurora, beginning to rock her back and forth. After a second, Aurora calmed down and focused her alert chocolate brown on his face. Jason inhaled a sharp breath at this as he appeared down into the peaceful face of his daughter. She was beautiful, just like her mother.

The newborn's eyes lingered on Jason's face for a moment longer before drifting off into sleep once again. Aurora knew that Jason was no stranger but her father.

Jason continued to stare down at the infant's sleeping face, memorized.

"Isn't she beautiful?" asked Sam, smiling too down at the newborn.

Jason nodded his head at this as he gently traced a finger along Aurora's warm dough cheek. "She is."

He then tore his eyes away from Aurora and looked into Sam's eyes. He smiled at her. A nervous look appeared on her face as Jason continued to look at her. Sam was unsure of what he was going to say to her. She was afraid that he was made for keeping the truth away from him for so long. However he was not mad. He was over the moon with happiness; he finally had what he wanted. Leaning his face in towards her, he captured her mouth with his, pulling her into a deep passionate kiss.

Breaking apart moments later, Jason looked longingly into Sam's eyes. "I love you!" he spoke, before kissing her once again.

The End!

* * *

I hoped you liked how I ended it! Please review if you want a sequel! And thanks so much for reading!

-Julie


End file.
